By Moonlight
by LaBellaBella
Summary: Bella Swan is the princess, no matter how she wishes she were not. But now, as the traditional celebration in which royalty gathers from all over to take part in a series of balls occurs, will her world take a turn beyond her wildest dreams? 1800s AU.
1. Preface

Preface:

Where was he? I bit my lip nervously, looking over my shoulder anxiously every five seconds.

_He promised._

I nearly laughed at myself when I had the thought. Because, as always, promises or reassurances mattered nothing in the end, and I was just a silly girl with silly dreams-fantasy dreams. Because life wasn't fair.

_Yes, I believe I have heard that before_.

I turned my gaze back for the final time. Back to my own hell. My inferno. My reality.

_He promised_.


	2. We Have an Announcement

"Princess?"

I shuddered at the screeched title, savoring the last few moments in my comfortable, quiet spot before I would be forced to get up. With an inward groan, though, I stood and waited.

So many girls in France would kill to be the princess. It was something every lady dreamed of, was it not? I mean, to have the castles and the dresses and the jewels-not to mention Prince charming kissing your oh-so-delicate slippers. It would be magical, wonderful, magnificent, marvelous, amazing beautiful, dazzling, sensational…not even the end to the list of descriptions of the experience.

But really, what was a princess without the fairytale? Without the long golden locks of hair and big, bright blue eyes? Without the evil spell cast upon them from birth? Without a handsome prince coming to sweep you off your feet? Without the happily ever after ending.

Believe me-I would know.

"Yes Harriet?"

"Hello Princess." She gasped for air, her face a cherry red from running through the castle's long, narrow corridors. I wondered what was so important to have her running to get me. Was there something wrong? A riot in the town square, perhaps? I quickly shook that idea from my thoughts. We hadn't had one of those in years, and the people seemed fairly content with my father's role as king. "Is there something the matter, Harriet? You seem anxious."

She shook her head vehemently. "No, no, nothing wrong Princess. At least…I hope not."

Harriet was a stout woman in her late thirties, although her wrinkles that resulted from never-ending worry made her look much older. She had long, faded, sandy-colored hair that was always in a tight bun-no matter what the occasion. She also had no husband and three daughters-Marie, Rebecca, and Miranda whom she worried about constantly when she wasn't worrying of work. The two eldest, Miranda and Rebecca, were the free spirited daughters. They spent their time roaming around the world with sudden, spur of the moment beaus, rarely writing even twice a year.

Marie, however, was the most responsible one, although she was the youngest and only a year older than myself-eighteen. She stayed her, at the castle and worked under her mother, who was the head maid. She mostly was in the kitchen, making the meals, while Harriet dressed the "royals", brought things back and forth, managed the overall décor of the castle, and brought messages to and fro.

This was why she was bringing me news-whatever that may be-at this moment.

"Well, then, what is it?" I said, skeptical. I didn't mean to sound rude or impatient, but all I wanted was to get back to my peace and quiet. "We just had tea," I mused. "So it can't possibly be time for supper yet."

"Oh no-just come with me, and quickly!" She grabbed my arm and proceeded to usher me down the halls until we got to the Window Room-a secret name for it when I was just a child in this huge castle, named so because the entire north wall was a window, overlooking the front of the castle.

"Harriet, why have you brought me-" I was cut off, though, when I gasped in surprise at what I saw.

Outside, on the dirt path, hundreds of horse-drawn carriages headed slowly down the road, all clad in the brilliant cloths and dazzling jewels from foreign, exotic countries. Red and orange and bright yellows draped one, while the next beautiful cerulean blue was hung. It was an ocean of colors, being led by poised, confident stallions, their bodies gently rocking as the prodded along. Feathers adorned their heads, along with jewel-embedded harnesses. Everything was so surreal.

"Wha-what is all this?" I managed breathlessly, unable to tear my gaze from the sight.

"Ah-I see you have beaten me to the surprise, have you not?"

But it wasn't Harriet who answered. No-it was the calm, reassuring voice of my father, the King. I turned around, eyes wide in confusion. He wasn't alone; he was standing next to my mother, whose eyes were at her feet.

"What is this?" I repeated, gesturing out at the vibrant spectacle. My voice was stronger now, almost demanding.

My mother finally looked up at me, eyes pleading. "We-we have an announcement." She said, and looked over to my father.

"Yes…"He laced his fingers together, concentrating. "Well, you see, Isabella…" He shook his head and started again. "It is a tradition. Every twenty five years or so all of the royalty, I suppose, for lack of a better word, in the whole world, gathers at one meeting place. It is not a serious thing-no it is a joyous celebration that is extremely anticipated. I myself was only a child when my eldest brother attended. It is a series of balls, you see, in which every dance in every background is celebrated-which is why it is from all around the world, so every prince or princess can choose a dance of their choice."

I decided to intercede there. "But where is this meeting place? And why are they doing it?"

He smiled. "This meeting place will be our very own home country- France. They are going to the finest ballroom in the country, and will be staying in none other than one of our own castles, just a few miles away from here." He paused before adding the last bit. "And I don't quite think you should be saying they. _We _is more like it. And by we, I mean you. You will be participating in this event. You _will_ dance."

I'm pretty sure it was then that I blacked out.


	3. The Perfect Dress

**Author's Note: Hey guys, it's me again. Duh. So, anyway, thanks for reviewing, and I'm really glad you like the story. I've had a lot of fun so far writing it, so I'm happy it's not a lost cause. Sorry the chapters are so short!**

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I found I was in our "Resting Room". The room was not necessarily used very often, only when someone (usually a royal guest) would become ill or tired. We would lead them to the Resting Room, where they would lay still for a few hours before they felt the needed to cut their stay short or were well enough that they could return to their visit.

This, of course, was where I found myself awakening now. Red and pink hues seeped through our thin, warmly-colored curtains. I could tell it was late, around sun down, most likely, from the way the brilliant orange sun came in through the west side side of the room. I felt oddly at peace, like there was absolutely nothing to worry about, and I sunk back down with a heavy sigh into the billowy cushion.

_That_ was before I realized what had previously happened before my fainting spell.

The images of the last several hours came abruptly back to me in short, choppy flashes, like I was witnessing them in frozen moments. They lasted for seconds, each new picture deepening the mask of horror that was evident on my face. Harriet fetching me from my reading. Carriages lining the roads. Mother and Father wanting to speak with me.

_Dancing._

You see, I'm not the most elegant princess you'll ever know…okay, so maybe that's a_ bit_ of an understatement. Or maybe a lot of an understatement. Oh, Lord, I was probably the clumsiest person in this universe, and I didn't even have a _handicap _as an excuse. Let's say I was walking across a flat, stable floor at a substantially slow, leisurely pace, with nothing in sight for miles. I'd end up tripping over air.

So, dancing? Absolutely out of the question.

"Oh, you're up already! I was afraid I would have to wake you!" I turned quickly at the new, soft voice that had so abruptly interrupted my train of thought, and I sat up quickly, my eyes darting towards the door.

It turned out that there was nothing really to be alarmed about, because in the end it was just Marie standing there, wide-eyed and grinning, just like always. She had a peppy, determined expression, like nothing could stop her from being jovial and accomplishing whatever it was that she came here to do.

I couldn't help but grin right back at her when I spotted her across the room, watching as her arms folded with one eyebrow arched. A minuscule smirk began on her tiny lips, making me internally suppress a groan. It was her signature pose, one that just screamed, "I-don't-want-any-funny-business-from-you-right-now" She happened to use it all the time in the kitchen, when people underestimated her youth and thought that she could just be taken advantage of.

"I _think_ I should have just stayed asleep." I muttered, mostly to myself, and frowned.

Even though I had thought I was being pretty slick, she caught my almost-whisper. "What?" She half-shrieked. "And _miss _tonight's opening dinner? I worked for _two weeks_on this damn gigantic meal and you're going to want to miss it? You want to not have the mouth-watering roasted turkey? The luxurious pinapple whipped dessert? Yeah, right. You're going."

Her tone was so straight-forward that I knew not to dare to argue. Something she said caught my attention, though. I worded my question cautiously, not wanting to sound completely ignorant and inexperienced. "So, wait-is it only a dinner tonight? Or will we have to-" I gulped, I'm sure, quite visibly. "..._dance_?" The word came out of my mouth like a curse.

She tried to look at me for a moment very seriously, a small smile threatening to break through her tight lips.

But soon she lost all composure, bursting out into laughter almost to the point of cascading, hysterical tears. "No, silly! You'll only be _dining_ tonight-you know, to get to know all of the _royalty,_" She said the last word in a sing-song voice, like a parent describes a 'surprise' to a small child.

But before I could say anything, or ask any more questions, she just chuckled and shook her head, as if _shush-_ing me to be quiet. "Now, now, let's not waste any more time going back and forth like little babies. Let's get you ready!" And she abruptly pulled me from the small room, and into the hall.

As she led me through the twisting corridors of our castle, something struck me as a bit odd. I asked her, trying to keep up with her quick, scurrying pace. "But why are you dressing me tonight? Where is your mother? I mean, not that I don't enjoy spending time with you, but isn't Harriet usually the one assigned to dress me?"

She paused for a millisecond before answering. "Oh, well, she asked me to do it for her-she had to go bring a message to the castle. You know, the one where you'll be staying at."

I hesitated before asking. "What was the message?"

"Well you are just a curious one, aren't you?" She grinned.

I growled. She wasn't answering my question, and I knew that if I let it slide, it would just go on like this forever. Glaring, I replied, "Well I don't like to be left out of everything and not know what's going on. I mean, _you_never feel that way, because you always push your little nose into everyone's business, no matter that it doesn't concern you."

"Well then, my little hypocrite, why don't we take our own advice and stay out of what's not ours to be into?"

"I am_ not_ a hypocrite! Besides, this is my business, contrary to what seems to be _your_ stubborn belief." I sighed, and spoke again, this time in a calmer, softer tone. "Marie, will you please just tell me what is going on?"

But she didn't respond to that one. Instead, she suddenly pointed to my door. "We're here," She breathed, as if this fact was of great relief to her (which I decided not to let bother me as much as it did).

And then she pulled me into the dressing room, plopping me on my bed before pulling out a two-foot thick pile of dresses, throwing them carelessly on the bed. One by one, starting from the very top of the pile, she would go through them, carefully inspecting each article. After a brief moment or two, she would either nod or shake her head, holding up to me the ones that had passed her careful examination.

"Hmm…let us see…_what_ do you think of this one?" She bit her lip uncertainly and held up a bright red, puffy sleeved one. But just before I could answer, she shook her head, as if second-guessing herself. "On second thought, maybe not. You'll most likely end up look like an over-sized cherry instead of the princess of France. How about this...? No, again, no. It's simply _too plain_ for this level of occasion."

And on it went.

After a while I just stopped paying attention altogether, deciding that she obviously didn't need any of my help or input. Instead, I took the extra time to think. How would it go, tonight? Would I make a fool of myself? Hopefully not. Would I meet some decent people? I don't think I would socialize much-no, I was too much of a coward to go up to someone and just start a conversation. And why in the world would they come up to me? I'm certainly not strikingly gorgeous or anything...and I'm most _definitely_ not the loudest, or even the most fun to be around…

I'm just _me_. Bella Swan. Dark, mahogany hair and matching brown eyes, nothing like a beautiful blue or an ocean-green. A heart-shaped face, a soft frame, lips a tad too full and out of balance with my jawline.

Just...me.

"Hello? Excuse me?" A stern, condescending voice broke me out of my deep thoughts. "Isabella, are you even paying attention? This is vital information I'm giving you!" Marie stood there pouting, hands poised on her hips, staring at me accusingly. I looked at her nervously, forgetting to choose my words wisely.

"Umm…no?"

"But I found the perfect dress!" She whined, holding out to me a long piece of pure white fabric. And before I could even look at the detail in it, she positioned me promptly and started to dress me.

Though I put up a good fight, there was no stopping Marie when she put her mind to doing something. It was useless for me to keep pulling and pushing away from her. So, I gave up reluctantly, letting my limps go limp as she worked them this way and that, trying to fit them into the separate parts of the long dress.

That, of course, doesn't mean I wasn't a total brat the entire time. I humphed and pouted throughout the whole ordeal, letting her know exactly how I felt about getting so fancily dolled up just for some pointless ball I wouldn't even be having a good time at.

"So," she started, pulling my corset strings tighter.

"So…what?"

She rolled her eyes as she tied the thin strings into a bow. Apparently, I was missing something completely obvious. "So...I heard that there will be some _extremely_ handsome specimens of royalty there!" She wiggled her brows suggestively, making my entire face heat up.

I tried to cover my embarrassment with a quick roll of my eyes. "Marie, you still believe in frilly, golden-locked fantasy princesses. Fantasies that, if you _hadn't_ noticed the entire time you've known me, I don't live in. Ouch!" I winced as she yanked my arm through one of the long sleeves.

"_Well,_ you could if you wanted. I heard…" She stopped suddenly, as if changing her mind as to what she was going to tell me. She bit her lip, finishing with the ever-dull, "Never mind."

"What? What did you hear?"

She shook her head quickly, suddenly very interested in adjusting one of the satin ties at the hem of the gown. "Oh, nothing-just something I heard the King and Queen talking about. I really should not have been listening in to what is not my business. Oh, look! I'm almost done!" She seemed overly eager to change the subject, and I narrowed my eyes.

What could my parents possibly have been talking about that Marie felt was private and needed to keep from me? I thought some, but decided to simply shrug it off. That was _their _business, and I already had enough to worry about, what with the hell that was sure to come with tonight's events.

In the end, it had taken just about an hour just to get the entire outfit on. The small, complicated corset, which I usually despised wearing, was actually not as insufferable this time. It didn't suffocate me, as it always did. Well, maybe saying that it didn't suffocate me at all is a stretch, but at least I knew I wouldn't die from lack of oxygen. But as for how the dress looked, I wasn't quite sure.

"Okay, just let me see it. I hope it's not as dreadful as I think it will be." I said dully.

Marie's mouth stretched into a wide, bright smile, obviously pleased that I hadn't put up a fight just for her to put me in front of a mirror. "No, trust me on this one; you're going to like what you see!" She said enthusiastically, completely confident.

And then she pushed me in front of a mirror.

I have to say, I was pleasantly surprised-the dress fit me perfectly, both physically and characteristically. It was simple, not too over the top-just exactly right for me (heaven knows I would have complained to no end if it had been that Marie forced me into a circus dress). It was a snow white, with lace twisting all over the dress. The fabric flared out elegantly at the sleeves, right where it hit my elbow. The dress also hugged my body beautifully, showing the curved silhouette _I_ didn't even know I had.

Grinning, I turned back to Marie. "Maybe I _should_ have you dress me from now on!"

We laughed in unison, hugging each other. I was surprised to find myself in a pleasant mood, now that I was sure I wouldn't look like a complete witch walking through the doors of the ballroom tonight. My spirit was substantially lifted by that acknowledgement, though not entirely complete.

Marie walked me out the door of my room, making sure I didn't trip on my dress (she had known me well enough that she was absolutely positive I would do something such as that on my own) and helped me into the hall. We walked down the stairs together, to my awaiting parents.

"My, Bella, you look positively beautiful!" My mother smiled admiringly down at me in my dress, touching the fabric delicately. "And Marie, I must say that you have outdone yourself in making my daughter look as exquisite as she could possibly be." She smiled warmly at the two of us, and continued patting the tiny white patterns.

I looked down at the floor, blushing. "Well, are we going to be heading there soon?"

At that she frowned. "We? Why, Bella dear, _we_ are not going with you. You are traveling by yourself. And yes, I would say soon. _Soon _as in now. You are leaving now, with John, of course. Au revoir!"


	4. Seeing Topaz

**Thanks to you all. I love you.**

* * *

John was our coachman. Everywhere we went, he went, for he was the one to take us there, and was basically our only method of transportation. Everyone recognized that he was as dull as a rock, with a monotone, scratchy voice that he rarely used, except when he said, "Where to, your majesty?" Anyone who had met him in hopes of becoming friends, was soon shot down with that blank, flat stare.

So it was a quiet ride.

Not that I didn't prefer it that way, of course. I had never really been the social type, the one to run around desperately seeking attention from others, or striking up an interesting conversation on the spot. I suppose growing up alone in a huge castle would do that to you. Anyway, even if I _was_ that kind of person, I wouldn't said something, for I had too much on my mind to even _think_ anything.

Fiddling with my white gloves nervously, I strained my head to try and not look to where we were headed, to focus on _nothing_ but the night sky, trees, and grass. Which, of course, didn't go as planned, because once I spotted a castle in the distance, I completely freaked out.

_W__hy was I even doing this again_? One part of me screamed.

The more reasonable, sane side argued back, _Because you were forced to. _

_Oh. That's right. _

Though I would never tell anyone, I was scared out of my mind. How was I expected to act? What was I supposed to say? I was hardly what you would call the perfect princess. Was that what everyone was looking for? Most likely. At such a sacred tradition such as this, the only ones that would be allowed would probably be the most youthful, beautiful, poised, confident royalty.

Was I even _any _of the above?

It seemed we got to the ballroom in a matter of seconds, much to my extreme disappoinment. The fact that everything was just building so fast just added to my apprehension about the whole thing.

John, once he made sure the carriage was completely stopped, immediately climbed out and went around to my side. He stiffly opened the door for me, seeming bored. After all, this was approximately his eleven thousandth time doing this _exact_ movement. He waited patiently with his hand held out, ready to escort me into the great hall.

But I couldn't seem to make myself move. It was as if I had no control whatsoever over my body, like all my bones and muscles and joints were frozen solid, numb to the point where I couldn't feel them. I was clutching the sides of my seat tightly, so much that it seemed I had just witnessed a near-death experience. I heard an erratic wheezing sound, and I looked nervously up at John, who was now eyeing me doubtfully. He was still waiting, his gloved hand held out expectantly.

"Are you alright Princess?"

I realized then that the shaky, uncontrolled sound was mehyperventilating, and forced out a shaky laugh. "Yes, I-I'm fine. Just nervous, I suppose." He nodded, not offering any consolation, and pulled me out of the carriage. And by pull, I literally mean that he had to forcibly bring me out.

Once he was positively sure that I was able and willing to use my legs for walking and standing, he led me through up the steps and through a giant door, where a tall man in a stiff-looking suit stood. The man's face and body were serious and expressionless, showing no kind of emotion whatsoever.

"France." John stated simply to the man, who nodded once in return, gesturing to mewith a motion of his head to proceed through the second set of enormous wooden doors.

I froze, my hands trembling. But they were all staring at me, so I had no choice but to move on. As I approached the entrance, he man suddenly called out though the doors, loudly but softly all the same, "France."

Which, to my dismay, lead to yet _another_ set of announcements.

"_Princess Isabella Swan, of France." _This time, though, it was very loud. I winced as I heard the booming voice of the caller echo throughout what I presumed to be a very large, very wide hall.

The announcement was proclaimed as I walked through the two doors, into the ornately decoratred ballroom. The caller's voice _had_ been loud. So loud, that everyone in the entire room turned their heads to look at this Isabella Swan of France.

I turned swiftly to glare at the short little man who was calling the names out, and ultimately responsible for the amount of attention I was presently recieving. When he noticed that I was shooting daggers at him through my eyes, he jumped. He looked scared, and nervously bowed, thinking that a showing of inferiority was what I was looking for. I sighed, realizing he would never understand, and looked back to the dining hall.

It was most likely the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. Silken blood red drapes hung grandly from the rich, cream colored walls, all positioned carefully around the room. Fifty or so elegant wooden tables were scattered everywhere, the place settings that were layed on them made of the finest silver. Porcelein bowls had thin, shining gold linings, and the bases of silverware held tiny encrusted jewels. But, unduobtedly, the grandest of all was tne enormous chandelier that hung in the center of the room, absolutely dazzling with all of its pure diamonds and glowing candles.

Everything was like a dream, right smack in the middle of a nightmare.

As I descended (I prayed not too awkwardly) down the staircase, I focused mostly on not tripping and making a fool of myself-which, if I do say so myself, went quite smoothly, with only one slight near-falling accident.

I stepped down with a relieved sigh and grinned. I had made it.

I took one glance around the room again, trying to calm myself down before passing out from the overwhelming evironment. And, heaven knows, I would be more than likely to do just that, judging from my reaction to the whole thing earlier. _You can do this Bella. It's okay. Everything will be alright. You'll probably get lucky and no one will talk to you the entire night. It will all be just fine..._However, I didn't have time to think one more thing before I was bombarded by questions.

And, ironically enough, they came from only one person.

"Hello! You are Princess Isabella, correct? I must say you look absolutely _divine_, Isabella. Truly lovely. Who made it? I am Prince Michael Newton, of Germany. But you can simply call me Michael, if you wish." His voice dropped to a conspiritorial whisper. "Or, you can even call me Mike." He grinned. "How are you tonight? Are you excited for this occasion? I am positive we will have an _astounding_ time." Michael talked in a rush, as if he were in a hurry to spit it all out, like he was on a time constraint.

I stared at him for a moment, and then burst out laughing. It was all so funny, I couldn't help myself. And, I was relieved to find that my tension had even eased a bit from the action. "Thank you Prince Michael, or..." I mimicked his earlier whisper. "Mike, I should say. And you, in turn, shall call me Bella. And yes…I am very," I paused. "…_excited _for this festivous occasion."

I hoped he didn't catch my_ true_ feelings in my pause. Was I being too obvious about my distate for this entire event?

But Mike didn't seem to notice anything unusual in my speech, and just went right on talking. "Hmm. Yes, well, you will save at least one dance for me, will you not? On second thought, never mind. Whatever happens, I am positive you will be my choice partner for the first dance on _my_ night." He grinned, and I half-heartedly smiled with him.

I had learned from Marie that each of the eldest princes or princesses of all the countries in Europe had a night dedicated to them and their culture, and as was tradition, they would choose their partner for the ceremonial first dance of the night. I hadn't especially been dreading this fact, for who would choose me anyhow for their first dance? But now, as I heard Mike speaking, I was horrified.

"Oh, that truly is considerate of you, but I simply cannot."

He stared at me incredulously. "And why not?"

"I can't dance." I smiled sheepishly, and he laughed.

"Well, worry not, my beautiful Princess Isabella. Everyone claims I am a magnificent dancer, and I have to agree with them. And with me on your arm, how can you not look positively wonderful? We are the perfect match." His eyes danced, and I had to giggle. There wasn't really anything creepy in the words, he was just poking fun.

This Mike was nice, I decided. With perfectly combed, pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he gave off an almost childish, giddy demeanor. Yes, he was a bit too overexcited, and he did seem to be a little self-absorbed...But I suppose it doesn't really matter. At least I won't be wandering alone, looking like a fool through the whole night.

I turned and started to walk around, Mike following close behind. I hadn't really had an idea of where I was going to go, but I just wanted to get out of that one spot. It was where all of the royalty would be descending from the stairs, and I didn't want to cause a hold up. Heaven knows what would happen or who would try to strangle me once I accidentally spilled wine on their brand new ball gown (which is certainly something I would be likely to do).

It caught me when I had my guard down. I tripped.

I'm not entirely sure, but I think I might have caught my foot on a rug, or tripped over someone's ankle, or maybe even stumbled over thin air. I felt the air rushing against me as I clumsily fell. _Oh, hell, Isabella, _I scolded myself, and closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor and praying I wouldn't break anything or cause something to bleed.

But it never came.

"Wha…" But I was unable to finish, for I couldn't think anymore, move any longer, or even speak. Nothing in my body was moveable, even more so than earlier tonight. In fact, it was as if the entire world had stopped, and time was no longer a factor of it.

Because I was staring into the most beautiful topaz eyes I'd ever seen.

* * *

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I really hope you like this chapter-I had a lot of fun writing it! What do you think of Mike? Hehe...What a squanderer. Well, read and review! I promise you'll get more of your favorite character in the next chapter! ;-)**

**Belle**


	5. Relentless

**Love you! Keep reading.**

* * *

He was handsome.

No, definite understatement. He, this man, was undeniably _beautiful_. He looked to be my about my age, if not a few years older. His chiseled features were absolutely perfect, with a strong jawbone and angular nose. His hair shone a bronze color, slightly messy, instead of the usual clean-cut, swept to the side that I noticed all of the princes around here seemed to be sporting. Even his _lips_ were gorgeous, as they were propped wonderfully in a breath-taking, beautiful crooked smile.

But that wasn't the _real_ reason I was unable to form a coherent thought. No; I had made what I learned to be my fatal mistake: looking into his eyes. They were like melted gold, or topaz, or honey, an unnatural butterscotch color I had never seen before on a set of eyes. They scorched passionately into my own irises, making me unable to form a thought, much less a word.

It was only until someone spoke that I came back to the real world.

"Cullen." Mike spat a greeting from behind us, glaring at me who, apparently, was still in this handsome man's arms.

_Oh right_, I thought. _Stupid Bella. Remember? You fell?_ I flushed a deep shade of red, frantically trying to get up quickly. This, of course, resulted in me stumbling a little bit again in the process, which made my cheeks flush into a whole new shade of dark red. Why is it, I thought, that I always seem to make a fool of myself in moments of the utmost importance?

"Newton." I gasped. His voice was as equally wonderful as his face: rich and velvety, like satin or the finest silk. I looked at the man, who was now smirking at Mike. He turned gracefully to me, and I had a sudden bout of jealousy. How can someone be so beautiful _and_ so elegant in their way of moving? Oh, wait: he was speaking to me. "My name is-" But he was abruptly cut off.

"Princess Eliza Pedersen, of Poland."

The great doors that I had walked through earlier swung open with great valor, bringing a huge gust of cold autumn air into the room. It blew past me, making my hair flow out from my neck and my dress ruffle slightly. I felt small goosbumps arise on my exposed skin, and shivered before turning back around.

I looked back to the boy and had a sudden intake of breath. His eyes, which I was _sure_ were golden before, were now a flat, cold black, like the charcoal that had been left in the hearth for an entire night. He glared at me with those wintry eyes for a moment, and swiftly turned around. Quickly and elegantly, he walked briskly away, into the crowd of people without saying another word.

My eyes were wide in confusion. What in the _world_ had just happened?

I was brought back into reality when I heard someone. Mike snorted beside me. "What a…" He shook his head, stopping, deciding not to say what he _apparently_ thought this strange man was. Though I did hear him mumbling under his breath, something about some men having the nerve to go and steal...

I took the moment to escape.

I decided that, to think clearly, I best just wander around the room, looking like I was actually doing _something_, occupying myself. And this method of extreme confusion and frantic thought had gone on for about three seconds before, yet again, someone came to talk to me.

Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought.

This time around, however, it was a girl. She short, had dark, curly hair that was teased to the extreme and flat brown eyes that were wild with excitement. Her outfite was even more done-up than her hair, and especially more so than my own attire. The dress itself was very low cut and a snow white, with sleeves like mine flaring out at the elbows. But, unlike my dress, it had layers upon layers of seemingly endless fabric and designs and beads-I could only imagine the time it took for the seamstress to make this.

"It's custom made. Only one in the entirety of Europe." She smiled, raising an eyebrow. I blushed. She thought I was appraising her attire instead of dissecting it. "So...I hear you're Isabella, am I correct?"

I sighed. "Bella. Please call me Bella. And to whom do I owe this pleasure of being acquainted?"

"Princess Jessica Stanley."

Wonderful. Now say thank you and walk away, Bella. "It was nice to meet you, Jessica." I attempted to slowly back up and ultimately navigate myself away from her, but she grabbed my arm, bringing me back to my previous spot.

"Was that you I saw with Edward Cullen over there just a few moments ago?" Curiosity burned in her eyes, a devilish smile painted on her face. She was trying to conceal her excitement at getting new information, I guessed, but her feelings would have been more inconspicuous if she had painted them on a canvas. I smiled, shaking my head.

It was then that I realized she was waiting for an answer. I blushed, raking through my thoughts to find what she had asked.

Oh, yes! Something about me being near an Edward Cullen. Cullen…that was how Mike had greeted the boy, right? The one that had caught me when I fell. But I decided to play dumb, and asked her, "Would that happen to be the one with the reddish-brown hair?"

I was hoping to get more information about the strange, devilishly handsome man. Who was he, exactly? Certainly he was a prince; that I was sure of. But why was he suddenly there when I was falling? He couldn't have seen me from across the room, could he have? And what was up with the sudden change in mood he went through? And his eyes...

Jessica brought me abruptly out of my thoughts.

"Yes! Exactly him..." She sighed happily, as if she was coming out of a wonderful dream. She stopped, then, and looked at me through narrowed eyes. "What exactly were you talking about?"

I was caught by the sudden venom in her voice. "I-I was just about to thank him, you see, because I t-tripped. But he walked away before I could say anything."

She seemed satisfied, and I had the sudden feeling that she liked him. But, then again, how could she not? He was by far the most handsome man I had ever seen, and would be the spitting image of every girl's perfect man, I'm sure.

We didn't speak again, but walked to a table together, one among the many various identical furnishing. We presumed that we could find any seat we would like, and that were going to sit together. However, once we arrived at the decorated table, we found that there were small, white cards in front of every place setting, each indicating our seating arrangements for the night.

"Well, in that case, goodbye Bella! I'll see you after dinner." And Jessica hurried off to go find her seat.

I glanced furvently around at the miniature cards, looking for the one that would show me my place for the evening. I was starting to get worried when I couldn't find my own paper._ Lord, Bella, maybe this all was a joke,_ I thought._ Perhaps you weren't invited to this event, and_...but I stopped, sighing in relief as I saw a specific card, my name written in an elegant scrawl:

................

_Princess Isabella Marie Swan:_

_France_

_................_

Then I looked at the cards next to mine. One was unfamiliar, and the other was all-too recognizable.

* * *

**I'm sorry this is a short chapter, but I'm suddenly really busy. I'll try to get another one in as soon as possible, and I promise it will be this week. Kay? ****I really hope the plotline to this story isn't too obvious. But I have a feeling a lot of you will be thinking one thing, but then you'll find out what's REALLY happening! ****Thank you to all who have reviewed! I'm glad you're liking it! Review review review!**

**Belle**


	6. An Unwanted Placecard

**Okay, there is just way too much I need to say to you guys, and so little author's note space to do it! ****Wanting Edward, Oceanmina: Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like it, and don't worry-I'll try to update soon as possible! ;-) ****DazzleMeRose: Ha-ha, yeah, that must be tough on a growing relationship! ****Rhythm of life: Thank you so much for that idea! I will _definitely_ keep that in mind-it'll be awesome to have it during the Writer's Block I'm doomed to have somewhere towards the middle of the story! However, if the story continues to go in the direction I _think_ it's going, you might like it a whole lot more! ****Blissfulmemories: Awesome guessing on your part…and you were so close…but I think you're in for a surprise this chapter. Grins wickedly MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!****…whoa. That was odd. Sorry! Glad you're enjoying the story, anyhow! ****MartaSwan: Yeah, I wanted to do something that I knew would challenge Bella, something she would rather die than doing-just like going to Forks. So when my friend challenged me to do this AU, I was rather proud of myself when I thought of this! ****Sillylamb:Yay! You get the _Reviewer With the Biggest Word Use Award_...okay, so maybe there isn't an award for that…BUT THERE SHOULD BE! Hehe. Anyways, I'm really happy you like the story so far!**

* * *

_.........._

_Victor Antonio VonLeighten_

_of Belgium_

_..........._

I swear I almost passed out, yet again, from that name.

Ugh. That dreaded, absolutely _horrid_ name.

"Why, Bella, it's such a surprise to see you here!" A new, all-too-familiar voice spoke behind me, and I cringed. Needless to say, I didn't have to turn around to know exactly who the voice belonged to. Memories were flashing at me right now, at this moment, like a dreadful hurricane.

Not even bothering to turn around, I replied sharply, "All the royalty had to come here, _Victor_. It's not as if you had to receive a special invitation or anything. There is something called _tradition_, you know."

I heard Victor chuckle, and soon felt long arms wrap around my waist, twisting me around so that I was facing him. He held me in his arms tightly, extremely tightly, and by far too close to him for my liking. He leaned in close to my facing, breathing, "Testy today, are we?"

I growled, writhing this way and that, hoping to break free of his hold. "Only because you're here," I hissed, struggling with my previous plan to slip through his arms. I went on to trying to twist his arms enough so that he would finally let me go. But he wouldn't budge. I let out a frustrated shriek, realizing that he was just as stubborn as ever. "Let. Me. Go!"

Finally, after he had his share of amusement, he released me, smiling calmly.

If I was a violent person, then Victor Von Leighten was, if anyone, the one person in the entire world I would have no problem, whatsoever, beating with a stick. A sharp, long, incredibly pointy stick that I could jab him with, and draw blood._ Lots_ of blood. So much blood, that he would have a fainting spell and have to going into a hospital far, far away from France or wherever I was and spend the rest of his life there, moaning and pain and feeling sorry that he didn't treat me better while he knew me. I would be laughing maniacally the entire time.

But I wasn't a violent person.

My parents were and had always been, ever since I was born, good friends with Victor's parents, the King and Queen of Belgium. Once a year our families would attend a fancy dinner together; they would come over from their little country that resided next to France and stay for a few nights at our castle, bringing their dear little son, Victor.

Ha. "Dear."

I had never in my life, even to this present day, despised anyone as much as I loathed Victor Antonio Von Leighten. In fact, I was rarely known to hate anyone, much less a son of my parents' good friends. But I did, and ever since he broke one of my mother's finest Italian vases and framed me for the deed, I could not stand him.

However, fortunately for me rarely saw each other now, thanks to myself, of course. I had learned, over the many long years, to hate Victor with such as passion that I begged my parents not to have the royal family of Belgium over again. Needless to say, my mother promptly denied my request. But my father soon saw how serious and insistent I was with this idea, and recommended that we switch from holding our yearly dining occasions from our France to their own country's castle.

I never went on these trips with them to the Belgium castle.

I don't know exactly why I hated him so much...I suppose it had been just pure instinct. I mean, it's not as if everyone hates him. Certainly not, it's actually_ just_ the opposite. All the time, no matter where I go, it's always, "Oh, Victor, what an absolute _dear_!" or "Victor, you are _such_ an angel. If only little Isabella was just like you."

I could just spit.

And of course all the women absolutely adored him. And why wouldn't they? He's very handsome-I would give him _that_ much. He has smooth, dark, almost black hair and matching night-colored eyes. Eyes that just about every girl in his country melts over with one look. His clothes were always the fanciest and most expensive anywhere, and he carried himself with a confident arrogance that just screamed, 'King'. It was the picture-perfect prince.

I snorted at the thought. Yeah, right! Perfect my-

"Bella, my love?" I was cut off from my rude thoughts by Victor, who was now sitting down at the table. He must have moved and I hadn't noticed. "You might want to sit down. After all, dinner _is_ about to be served." he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes, but sat down anyway.

* * *

**Ha ha! Didn't see that coming, did ya? Everyone thought it would be Edward she sat next to, right? Well, I was SO tempted to do exactly that, but then I thought, you know, why make this story predictable? So I added a little twist and a juicy character to my ever-deepening pot of Story Stew! Hope you like my hated new character! Don't worry. He'll show more of his side in the next chapter, I think.**

**Oh, and if you were wondering who the unknown was, it doesn't really matter. I just did that for the effect. Anyhoo, I think I'm just going to skip the whole dinner and go right to when they're leaving the ballroom next chapter-nothing was really planned to happen anyway.**

**Thanks so much!**

**Belle**


	7. Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I'm really sorry I haven't been able to update in the past week or so, I've just been so busy! So here's a longer chapter for you! And I hope you like it!**

**AbsolutelyME**: And I really like that you like the story! Haha-yeah...Oh, and guess what? I'm absolutely me too! Just kidding...**WantingEdward**: Yeah-I really wanted to have an actual, however minuscule it may be, twist in this story that seems to be getting absolutely no where. Well, glad you like it, and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! **Sara-Lily-Marie-Swan**: Yep! Unpredictable-Just how I like 'em! **MartaSwan**: Sorry it was a shorty. I was rushed, and I had about three minutes to finish it. But here's a longer one, and hopefully it'll be good! By the way, what does baci mean? I'm sorry if I sound stupid. **stellie.**: Ohmygod, you SO get _Most Awesometastic Review Award_! I absolutely loved it! It made my day to see such a positive, energetic review, and I walked around for five hours after that with an ear-to-ear grin on my face! Thanks for the great comment, and hope you love this next chapter! **DazzleMeRose: **Haha. Yeah, Victor is pretty creepy-and you'll hate him even more after you read the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy you like it! **VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia**: Whoa-that's a mouthful! LOVE the username, it's awesometastically long! You get the _Longest Username To Have Reviewed Yet award_! Yay! Happy you like my story! **blissfulmemories**: Yeah, I know this girl who is JUST like that, and it drives me absolutely INSANE! She's all like, "Oh, you are my best friend!" in front of my mom and other adults, so my mom thinks she's an angel, while she's like to me "Move it, bitch." Whatever to her. Oh, and by the way, AWESOME laugh! It was hilarious!

**Thanks everyone for reviewing! And FINALLY, on with the story!**

* * *

The main hall was bustling with people.

Bunches of elegantly dressed people talking and laughing and conversing with each other, frantic, scurrying house maids trying to sort out their Prince and or Princess's room arrangements and the dates of the opening ball. The entire hall was so over-crowded that I couldn't even budge from my spot in the far corner if I'd wanted to. I was invariably stuck against the navy blue velvet curtains while John was trying to figure out where I would be staying. He stood impatiently arguing with a tall, gangly man in a stiff red suit.

The entire scene was too overwhelming. After all, I had not witnessed anything like it in my entire life, which had been too boring to even be found funny. In fact, the closest thing to this level of excitement had been the Christmas in which the toupé of the Duke of Birmingham was ripped off by an overly eager dog that belonged to Lady Genevive of Switzerland. Needless to say, the Duke never came to another one of our parties, and the Lady's dog was never seen in public again.

I sighed, looking at the marble bust of my father that sat quietly along side me near the corner of the room. He stared right at me, perfectly still as statues are.

"Thank you cordially, King Charles. Thank you _so much_for getting me into this delightful event," I sneered at the head, which had been carved when my father first became king. It was ridiculous, and a bit creepy, having your father's head sitting on a marble pedestal. So I tried to avoid it as best I could-which apparently wasn't the case at this moment.

I didn't stop talking, not caring if I was becoming a bit delirious. "You know," I continued, aware that I probably looked like a complete imbicile. "I _truly_enjoyed myself tonight, sitting next to the one person I hate, in a room I didn't want to be in, and meeting new handsome people that seem to hate mefor no apparent reason. Truly, I do appreciate it."

"And who might those handsome people be?"

The silky, velvet voice shocked me. It reminded me of something, though I couldn't pin a name to it _exactly_...I spun around quickly, one hand flying to my chest, and finally remembered where I had heard the beautiful, angelic sound before.

_No_...I thought, _it couldn't be_...

And of course, with my luck, it was. None other than Edward Cullen stood there, standing only a few wondrous feet away from me, a small smirk on his perfect lips. One eyebrow was raised as he casually perched against the cream-colored wall, looking more beautiful than should be legal.

I could feel my cheeks alight with flames. "I-um-"

His smile grew even more pronounced as he stared, unabashed, at my fiery-hot face, which probably resembled a tomato in the harvest season. It almost seemed as if he were enjoying this, as if he was amused with my ability to make a fool out of myself. "And why," he chuckled, making my heart flutter rapidly. "May I ask, are you conversing with inanimate objects?"

I glared at him. "I am not!" I choked.

"Then what were you doing?"

I glared, my face growing even redder, if that were even humanly possible (which, in Bella Swan world, it apparently _was_). "It doesn't matter! Who were you to be listening to me when I did not welcome you into the conversation?"

"Ah, so you _were_ conversing with it!"

I growled, narrowing my eyes. He was twisting my words. "Ugh! You are absolutely enraging!" Clenching my fists, I tried to control myself from knocking down the stupid bust that got me into this mess in the first place. Which surprised me, as I had never resorted to violence, no matter how much I despised the situation I was in.

Then, his smile turned soft, making all the rage inside of me melt like butter in the heat. "I apologize. That was rude of me. I shouldn't have eavesdropped." He bowed his head as if to show his apology. However, after a brief moment of remorse, he smirked again, that humorous glow present in his eyes. "Even if you _were_ having a one sided conversation."

I thought about spitting something back, but shook my head, sighing.

I was about to ask what he wanted anyway, but was cut off. "And what is the lovely Isabella Swan sighing so beautifully about now?" My head shot up.

It wasn't Edward's voice who had interrupted me. Victor Von Leighton stood in Edward's previous position, flashing his teeth in a gleaming, almost evil-looking smile. His dark eyes glinted, and his slick black hair shined in the dull light of the room. He had his hands casually tucked in his long autumn jacket, black and silky.

"Victor, I do _not_ want to talk right now. In fact, I think I am a bit tired, so I _think_ I will retreat-"

He cut me off. "Oh, perfect, then. I'll escort you back to your room." He smiled wickedly. "And I will _not_ take no for an answer. I already arranged it with John, so if you would like to sleep in your own bed tonight, I suggest you let me guide you. Or," he paused, as if pondering a thought. "if you prefer, you _could_ rest in my room tonight, although I don't know what your father-"

"No, no!" I practically spat. "Just take me to my room, Victor."

He grinned, obviously pleased that he won the argument, and started to lead me through the hall. I quickly, hoping he didn't notice, glanced quickly around the hall before we left, and found to my disappointment that Edward wasn't in sight.

We walked through the carpeted halls and corridors, navigating our way through the confusing maze of the staircases. I felt uncomfortable being alone with Victor, with the constant staring of past kings and queens from the gloomy paintings that hung in the hallways. I found myself eager to get back to the unexpected haven of my room. Anywhere, I pleaded silently to myself, away from _him_.

And while we walked, Victor found the need to ramble. "You know, Bella, I don't know why you act so coldly to me. We used to be such good friends!"

At this sudden remark I stopped dead in my tracks, staring at him incredulously. "What are you _talking _about?" I practically shrieked, before lowering my voice to a hissing whisper. "We were never _friends_! When we were seven, you took my doll and demanded a kiss if I wanted it back! You wouldn't give it to me until my father ordered you to! And then, when we were thirteen, you said that you would tell all of France that I had been secretly writing a promiscuous novel if I didn't attend a ball with you! I can hardly call _that_ friendship!"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Well, even then you were _so_positively seductive. How could I possibly resist myself from attempting to win your wonderful heart?" He reached for my hand, pursing his lips as if he were about to receive a heavy kiss.

I swiftly slapped it away.

He chuckled with little humor, reluctantly pulling away. "You _will_ fall in love with me, Bella, just you wait," he said, a dark, menacing gleam in his eye that gave me a chill that ran through my spine. He stayed that way for a moment, just glaring into my own frightened eyes, before clearing his throat and smiling. "Here you are, my lovely. Your room awaits."

I walked swiftly through the open door and didn't look back at him.

* * *

The next morning was a stormy, rainy morning, a complete ominous grey painting the sky. It was without so much as a streak of sun peeking through the thick clouds, as if it were imprisoning the light in a heavy, thickly-walled cage. Thunder rolled loudly in the distance, like an angry lion, with the occasional flash of electrifying light cutting through the glowering sky. Buckets of water poured from the heavens, constantly splashing against the huge windows of the castle.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight, leaning back into the chair.

I was in the castle's library, looking for something-_anything_-to do on this boring, oh-so-event-less day. I _sure _wasn't going to go socialize with the others, although Lady Jessica _had _surprisingly invited me to her room earlier today. However, I politely turned her down-there was positively _nothing_ that I could want to do less than gossip with her and her fellow eye-batting peers.

And of course, the main source of my wallowing misery was that _blasted_rain that had been pouring ever since I'd woken up. It didn't look like it felt like stopping anytime soon, either. "Why, oh _why_ did you have to rain today?" I pleaded mournfully, looking at the gloomy setting beyond the the glass windows.

"First a statue and now the trees? Really, don't you have anyone to talk to other than lifeless objects?"

I couldn't help but gasp at the new, unexpected voice and turned around. Only to find, ironically, Edward Cullen standing there across the room, arms folded casually, with that same amused smirk on his face as the night before. Of course, he looked as breathtakingly gorgeous as ever, which only made me more annoyed. Really, why is it that he always catches me in my most pathetic moments?

But I couldn't help but smile back this time. "Oh yes-don't you know? I absolutely _love_talking to trees! We have the most _delightful_ conversations!" I spoke in a teasing, slightly sarcastic manner, trying to capture something of the essence that lay in his wonderful grins. But with me trying to do it, I probably looked more like a goat with one side of its lips pinned to its ear.

However, he smiled back a crooked smile that was too beautiful for anyone's good, making my heart lurch pathetically. "Really?" He replied. "I didn't know trees could be that interesting-maybe I should chat with one sometime."

"Oh, it will be an experience I can guarantee you will _not _forget. In fact, I've had one of the most interesting conversations in my life with a tree, you know."

He raised his eyebrows, closing the immense distance between us and sitting down at the chair across from me. Our knees were almost touching. "Oh really? What, may I ask, did you talk about?" To my surprise, he now looked genuinely interested at my joke, for a reason I couldn't tell. His melted honey eyes were fascinated and curious, eyebrows furrowed in perplexity.

I stuttered, trying to concentrate on anything but the fact that we were at such a close proximity. "W-well, we talked about many things. You know: life, recent novels I'd read, things and people I loved, people I hated." A picture of Victor flashed in my mind. "The usual things to talk about with trees."

"What do you like to read, Bella?"

It was the first time he'd addressed me by my name. He may not have realized it, but I sure did, and the sound was like the most beautiful symphony I had ever heard. I never thought that I could possibly love my name as much as I did now.

Maybe all that happened before the dinner last night was erased? My hopes soared.

"Well," I said, hoping I didn't get lost in my thoughts for so long that it seemed I was thinking too much. "I like to read poetry-you know, by the new English poet, William Shakespeare? I think he is very talented, and extremely promising. Also, his plays are wonderful!" I smiled widely, thinking of all the amazing literature.

I suddenly remembered something my mother had told me long ago, when I was about thirteen or fourteen. She frowned upon the thick books I always had my nose into, and told me strictly, _"You are not to read those stories, Isabella."_ When I asked her why, she replied, _"Because you are a young lady, and you want to be a good wife someday. And, good wives do not spend their time reading nonsense fictional fantasies."_ She paused, and then continued. _"You must not ever mention your fixation with literature to any man that might serve as a suitor."_

Did I fit Edward into that category? Could he possibly be my husband one day? I shook that thought off immediately: the Bella Swans of the world never have and never will be married to the Edward Cullens. It was against everything that made sense.

Edward smiled softly. "Which is your favorite?"

Oh Lord. What was the question? I bit my lip, desperately searching my brain for the previous topic of our conversation, only to find that my brain had come up with nothing. Apparently, my mind was incapable of remembering important things when met with absurd fantasies. So, I meekly replied, "Um...excuse me?"

He grinned. "What is your favorite play?"

"Oh, definitely Romeo and Juliette." Even with my blush, I answered without hesitation.

He seemed to take my answer by surprise, and he cocked his head. "Why such a sad story?" He asked. "It's a tragedy-not nearly something happy and joyful many often like to read. And, you don't exactly seem like the type who would enjoy gruesome death scenes and dying lovers."

I raised an eyebrow. "It's not all tragedy, Edward. It's about two young people who fall in love."

"Yes, but they cannot be together, however much they love each other." He looked darkly at the ground.

I was immensely shocked by his sudden change in mood, but before I could reply, he stood up. "Bella," he said with a certain cold formality. "It was interesting talking to you, and I _do_ hope we get to do so again. However, I have business to attend to. Good day." He turned stiffly and walked out of the library, leaving me sitting there, my mind jumbled in confusion.

* * *

**Okay, people. You better have appreciated that. It is currently 11:19, and I'm EXHAUSTED! So, I am going to bed-good night!**

**Oh, and hope you enjoyed the Victor/Edward chapter.`**

**Bella**


	8. Letter

**Okay guys. I have to say I am rather disappointed in you. I only got, like, 6 reviews on that last one! ****But I guess I can spare you, because I am in an unnaturally good mood because I got 90 reviews on my story, Child's Play! ****Eek! I'm _still_ excited!**

**Well, here's the chapter you wanted, hope you like it!**

* * *

What was _wrong_ with me?

Had I said something wrong, something that had made him want to leave so quickly? Perhaps I was too boring, not quite interesting enough to hold his concentration. Yes, of _course_ that was it; it _had_ to be. He was just letting me off politely, wasn't he? Just telling me subtly, without quite saying it, that he really had no interest in me at all.

I was stupid to even think he did.

The harsh memory of his angry, dark eyes at the opening night, when he had caught me, flashed back in my head. The coal black, depth-less gems that I _knew_ had replaced the previously golden ones that had been there only moments before. There was a definite change, one that I was sure anyone would deny if I could try to convince them.

But who _could_ I tell about this strange change of iris color? Surely not Marie. After all, she would just end up telling me that I was being a silly foolish girl that was too obsessed with a man, so much that I was imagining strange things about him. She would tell me that I was making up these false happenings so I could possibly find something wrong in the man I presumed to be my dream man.

And certainly I could not tell my mother and father! What would they think? Would they even pause to listen before sending me straight to the most isolated asylum in all of Europe? Probably not. So I was on my own again.

Surprise, surprise.

From behind me, I could hear the familiar creak of a large, heavy door opening. A person was coming into the room, clearing their throat. "Princess Isabella Swan? You have a message from your father, King Charles, and your mother, Queen Renee."

_Hmm_, I thought. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

I turned around to see a tall, lanky boy that looked to be around the age of sixteen. He had slick black hair that was pulled back, and beautiful tan, almost olive, smooth skin that was unblemished, despite his difficult age. He wore a simple white shirt and navy pants, and carried a brown, worn out messenger bag. Of course. A mail boy.

"Oh. Hello."

"Well, Princess Isabella, you have an, erm, letter." He bowed swiftly, seeming a bit uncomfortable and carried to me across the room the aforementioned message. I smiled once at him as he handed me the piece of paper, before looking down to read it.

_Our Dearest Isabella,_

_Your father and I hope you are having a nice time so far at the castle. How was the first night there? I am sure you got your room set up already, did you not? Well, I do hope John set you up one of the better ones-you know the ones I talk about, one of the rooms you usually stay in. After all, we wouldn't want our sweetest Bella to be staying in one of the lower class rooms, would we?_

I rolled my eyes.

_Anyhow, we are sending you your dress for the first night, and we are sending Marie with it. Due to her trouble of traveling to the castle, we are having her stay for a few nights in one of the servants quarters. We knew you would enjoy that-what with your rather silly attachment to her. She will be coming two nights from now, three days before the first ball. _

_By the way, how is Victor? Oh I how miss that dear boy. I simply cannot believe that you do not find a liking to him. After all, he is so accomplished and wonderfully-_

I didn't finish reading the letter, tearing it up into tiny pieces. "Ugh!" I shrieked, throwing the tiny offending paper bits at the floor. I was absolutely seething, and could feel my cheeks alight with rage. My mother _knew_ that Victor would be there, and quite obviously chose not to tell me. I growled. _She knew_! How could she not even _tell_ me, her only daughter, that the one person I despised most in the world would have access to me, let alone send me here when she knew my obvious feelings for him.

I suddenly realized with dread that the nervous messenger boy was still in the room. I blushed furiously, even more so than I had been before, and looked at the floor. Finding the courage to speak again, I looked up, grinning sheepishly. "I'm terribly sorry...it's just that...well...I..."

He cut me off, grinning. "Bad news?"

Apparently, his nerves were gone and he was trying to understand me._ Finally, for once,_ I thought. And I had to laugh. "You can call it that." Bad news: understatement of the year.

"Well, I'm sorry."

I shook my head. Why was he saying sorry to me? "No, nothing for you to be sorry about. You have absolutely nothing to do with it. It's me who should be apologizing for that childish tantrum I just pulled." I smiled.

"Oh, please. We all have to throw a tantrum at least once in our grown-up lives. It's the law of living." But when he saw that I wouldn't take no for an answer, he smiled. "Well then-apology accepted, I suppose." He turned around, walking back across the room to push the big door open. "I must be going now, Princess Isabella. Good day."

"Wait!" I called. "What is your name, boy?"

He grinned, leaving the room without answering me. I was about to rush after him, demanding that I know his name, when I heard something. Right before the door closed, I could hear him call, "Jacob! My name is Jacob Black!"

Hmm...Jacob Black was a boy I could definitely see myself befriending.

* * *

**MUAHA! MUAHAHAHA! Jacob Black now officially incorporated into my story! ****To all you Jacob lovers out there, he's going to be an important part of the story. ****(And to all you Jacob haters out there, NO Bella is NOT going to fall in love with him!) Ho****pe you liked my chapter, however short it is!**

**Belle**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	9. Sweet Reunion

**You, know, if you want me to quit this story you can JUST FREAKING TELL ME! I mean, that's the idea that I'm getting from your reviews...Oh, wait! THERE ARE NO REVIEWS! I mean, of course there are some people that HAVE stayed loyal and are reviewing, but, come on! So many hits and so many people who are too lazy to review! You know who you are.**

**Well, anyways, here's the next chapter. Sort of a fill-in. Hope you like it!**

* * *

The next few days, unfortunately, passed uneventfully. It never seemed to stop raining, which was something I find quite ironic and depressing. I mean, _of course_ it had to rain on the days where I was even more down in the mud than usual, and the horrible weather just added more misery to my experience. Kicked me when I was down. Rained on my already black parade. Added insult to-

Ugh. I was officially going insane.

Then again, maybe it, the rain, was some sort of a crazed metaphor. You know, the pouring rain symbolizing sadness. And I was _definitely_ sad. Even more so, I wasn't just sad; I was mad. I was sad _and_ mad. OH MY LORD, I WAS SMAD!

I shook my head, trying to clear myself of this strange state of deliriousness I seemed to be wuickly progressing into. I was acting like a fool, but thankfully my thoughts stayed mostly inside my head and _not_ in the outside world. Sometimes, of course, my lunatic ways leaked out to Marie or John or whoever I was with. Thank God, however, not in front of Edward. _Especially_ Edward. He would mock me again, telling me to stop talking to myself, and, as always, make me blush uncontrollably to the point where I was a beet red.

I sighed. Edward. He was so strange, so mysterious. I felt this strange pull to him, an attraction I couldn't quite put a name to. At first, I thought it was just the tempation of an adventure, a chance to solve a strange, glorious question dangling in front of me. But now, it seemed different. As if there was something_ more_ than just my desire to solve the puzzle.

Whenever I was around him, I felt this strange, almost magnetic connection. Like every part of me wanted to feel him, to have him hold me. Even if my mind was telling me otherwise, my body unnaturally wanted to be with his, and it scared me. After all, who exactly_ is_ Edward Cullen? Did I know?

Did anyone know?

Why did _every_ thought I had now lead to Edward?

That's how it seemed lately. I couldn't get him off my mind, for a reason that I couldn't comprehend. Even though we had only known each other for an extremely short while, I could easily recall the thousands of times I had told myself that he couldn't _possibly_ be interested in me, that there was no way on this _planet _that he could want me in any way, shape, or form. And every time I had begun to think it the slightest bit, I remembered his sudden, abrupt departures, even if they were amidst a fairly deep conversation.

Those departures could only mean disinterest, right?

Well, it didn't matter. I promised myself that I would stay away from him, that I would try with all of my being to ignore him. Even if he were to strike up an impromptu conversation, I would do my best to just keep a straight face and ask him to leave me alone. And why would he care? It's not as if I would have to worry about hurting his feelings when he obviously had none for me. I would _not_ make a fool of myself by talking to him when he clearly did _not_ like me.

No matter how much I secretly wished he did.

I groaned inwardly, as the thought had completely cast aside everything I had been planning and considering previously. And I had thought it. I _did_ like him, and I _wanted_ to learn more about him. There seemed to be an inviting, mysterious way about him; it was in the way he never conversed with anyone, keeping to himself at dinner hours and tea. It was the way he smiled at people sometimes, as if he was sharing a private joke with himself. It was almost like he was keeping a secret that he was _too_ good at hiding, that no one else even had a clue he kept.

But why should any of this matter? Why should I care that he was so secretive, that he was so handsome, that he was just too wonderful to be human? He would never like me, at least not in that way. I would always be his formal acquaintence, the strange, quiet, clumsy, horrible-excuse-for-a-princess Bella Swan, who was about fifty nine leagues below his own.

I closed my eyes and let myself listen to the sound of the rain softly patting the glass of the window, resting my head into the back of the chair.

.............................................................

The next day, there was a loud banging on the door. "Princess _SWAN_!"

I refused to open my eyes, and instead covered my ears. I had been sleeping (quite peacefully, I might add) in my bed up until now. I had a feeling that it was very late into the night, as it was pitch-black in my room. I kept my hands tightly over my ears, hoping that this blatantly rude visitor would get the idea that Princess Swan was _trying_ to get some sleep.

The insistent knocking refused to cease.

I growled. What could _anyone_ possibly want with me, of all people, at this dreadful, unearthly hour? Realizing that this person, whoever it may be, was clearly not comprehending the fact that it was the middle of the night and all I wanted was some rest, I finally grumbled and got out of my bed. Half-asleep, I worked my way out of my twisted sheets and blankets, eventually stumbling my way to the banging door.

I opened it with my eyes, which had been about three-quarters of the way closed, not really seeing the image that was before me. "Yes?" I asked, obviously irritaded.

The figure that stood there, a female from what I was able to make out, was blurry from my lack of ability to see. It shook it's head, long, nimble hands on curvy hips. "Bella, really. Are you so tired you don't even recognize your favorite person in the world?"

I was about to snap this woman's head off. Who the hell did she think she was if she thought she could just barge into my room when everybody else in the damn castle got to get some sleep, demanding to see me and then not tell me who she...Only then did I see who it really was. I rubbed my eyes blinking, not believing what was right before my eyes.

"Marie!" I practically jumped on her, squeezing into a hug.

She laughed. "Well, hello to you too, _mon amie_."

We stood there, me holding her in a tight hug like there was no tomorrow. She didn't offer any complaints, though, until she said jokingly, "Hey, Bella, I know you adore me, but are we going to go inside? Or are we just going to stand out here in the freezing hall until the morning?"

I let go abruptly, blushing. "Oh. Right."

Marie grinned, following me inside my room, closing the door behind her with extreme caution. When I gave her a questioning look, she just smiled. She plopped herself on the bed, immediately making herself comfortable. I laughed. This was exactly what I had missed ever since I got here. "So, I guess you missed me after a few days, huh? From the looks of that attack out there in the hallway, I don't think I need an answer."

"Of course I have! It's just that I haven't been able to talk to anyone in what feels like a lifetime! It's been so agonizing and boring here, I hate it! No one that I've met is interesting enough to converse with, and any one who is doesn't even want to talk to me." I automatically thought of Edward, and I could feel my face heat up involuntarily.

She shook her head, and I was thankful she didn't know the real reason for my blush. "Bella, you are too shy! You need to get out there in the open. Let yourself go! Although, with the look of all these fancy prims you'll never get_ anywhere_ exciting." She pushed her nose up and expanded her chest, imitating those damn "fancy prims".

I grinned. "You know, you have a _striking_ resemblance to Princess Jessica Stanley."

We both laughed in unison, relishing in the joyful reunion.

But then the mood turned abruptly serious as soon as I asked the question. "Marie...did you know that Victor was going to be here?"

It was something that I had been pondering ever since the moment I found out that Victor would be staying in the castle. I had recalled the day she spent dressing me on the night of the opening feast. She had started to say that she heard someone special would be there, but suddenly stopped herself. Could the person she refused to tell me about have been Victor?

My thoughts were confirmed when she spoke again, her face grave and remorseful.

"Bella, I wanted to tell you, I honestly and completely did! But it wasn't my fact to tell. Actually, to tell you the truth, I myself thought it would be untrue, that the rumor about the prince you hated so much would be at the ball. All the maids were talking about it, and I don't think I was even supposed to hear!"

I frowned. "I suppose it wasn't just a rumor then, huh?"

She nodded, looking at her feet. She looked so sad and apologetic that I forced myself not to cry and hold her. After a few moments of tense, uncomfortable silence, she opened her mouth, looking as if she were about to say something _else_ that she hadn't told me before. But, instead, her voice came out suggestively, a touch of scandal in it.

"So...have you met any handsome men? Royalty? I certainly hope not any fancy prims."

I laughed, throwing a pillow at her. "Oh, _Je ne peux pas croire que vous_!" The atmosphere had noticibly lifted as we chucked the feathery cushions at each other, giggles uncontrollably escaping from our mouths. Trying to keep a straight face, Marie turned mock-serious, suddenly rolling over on her side and closing her eyes.

"Sh! Bella, do you have any idea what time it is? _Seigneur_! Some people are _trying_ to sleep."

* * *

**Like it? ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Or you're gonna make me sad... :'(**

**Belle**


	10. Night and Day

**Okay guys, thanks for the reviews! Hope you like chapter...what is it? Nine?**

**Hm. Guess you want some action now, huh?**

* * *

"Bella, you will not BELIEVE how stunning your dress is! It's absolutely exquisite and _perfect_ for the opening night!"

I grimaced. Why did she have to keep mentioning that? I was nervous enough as it was, being the one to open the whole celebration with my dance. "Alright, alright! Now will you just show me the dress so we can just get this absurd business over with?"

You see, it was a tradition for the representative son or daughter from the hosting country would open the festivities of the coming nights with a dance of their own. They would begin by choosing their partner, and all would press to the sides of the room and watch as the prince and princess would dance their chosen dance. Alone.

Needless to say, I was beyond nervous for tonight. How could anyone fortell the disastrous comings of this evening's events? I couldn't. I had absolutely no idea if I would make a fool of myself; whether it be by falling flat on my face before the dance even starts, or choosing a person that is positively disgusted by me.

Of course, it was a rule that the person chosen by the hosting prince or princess was obligated to perform the dance with them, but how could I live with myself if I had picked someone that couldn't stand to be near me and told everyone in Europe that Princess Bella Swan is a poor excuse for royalty and has no coordination whatsoever?

I'd probably end up strapped to the guillotine by the end of winter.

But Marie, for the past few hours, had payed no attention whatsoever to my whining and carrying-on. After my last comment, she just continued to smile, ruffling through another on of the large chests she had previously taken into my room. Each, I guessed, were full of dresses and other over-the-top, elegant garmenst she would eventually force me to wear.

I frowned at her constant giggling. "Really Marie, if you continue to laugh any harder I think your face might explode."

"Oh, having my face explode. How _pleasant_." She smiled wider, mocking me.

I threw a cushion at her.

Marie fiddled with the latches on this particular chest, exaggerating her movements so as to antagonize me more. Slowly, she took out what appeared to be a bundle of bright, bloody red fabric.

I couldn't help but gasp as she unfolded the garment. The skirts had cascaded to the floor in a heap of scarlet, showing the fact that it was gathering at random spots on the dress, held up by cherry-like roses, puckering and folding the silky material. The satiny cloth wasn't bunched in a grotesque way, but a way that was more elegant than unnatural.

Again, the dress itself was nothing too fancy, but it still managed to be amazingly beautiful at the same time and perfectly...indescribable. I looked toward Marie, smiling sadly. "Marie, remind me why I ever even had Harriet pick my clothes when you exactly what will make me happy?"

She grinned, choosing not to respond to my complimenting statement. "Well then, let's get going!"

.................................................................

I was concentrating on the small puddle at my feet. The rain that had been pouring down on the land for the entire day had made huge puddles in the road, and many were both large and clear enough that I could see my reflection.

At least, the reflection _looked_ like me, but, somehow, it was still...not me. The dazzling red gown that seemed to fit perfectly just didn't seem to belong to someone such as me. It was too...beautiful.

Of course, I wasn't saying that I didn't look attractive. After all, how could anyone that was dressed up like this not look even the slightest bit pretty? No, it wasn't that. I was just not _beautiful_. Plain, like I had said. And to have this gorgeous ball piece draped over my body is...well, undeserving. Someone much more gorgeously stunning than me should be wearing it. To even the beauty out.

I looked up at the sky. It was a gloomy night, a night where one could not make out the tiny stars or brilliant, white moon. It was all one big shadow, a great ceiling painted pitch black. I scowled at it, wondering why it all had to be so ironic; the darkest of nights, and the gloomiest times in my life. At least, that's what it felt like. Like anywhere but here was where I wanted to be right now.

I kicked the puddle angrily with my foot, sending dozens of tiny ripples out to the edge and ruining the mirror of myself.

"Princess, are you ready?" John mumbled, pulling me out of my angry thoughts. I noticed he had been looking toward me dully, waiting for me to get in the carriage. I sighed, letting him take my gloved hand and help me into the seat.

"Yes John, let's get this over with."

I don't know if I imagined it, but I think he almost smiled, his thin lips twiching at the corners ever so slightly. "Indeed, Princess. Indeed."

The ballroom was oddly empty when we arrived after several minutes. There were oddly few people being escorted to the doors, dressed in elegant gowns and grouping together to talk excitedly about tonight's events. We obviously were _not_ late: I could tell this by the lack of noise coming through the hall. I asked John why that was and he replied, as if stating the obvious, "Princess, the royal whose ball he or she is hosoting _always_ arrives early."

I blushed, nodding.

We walked on to the two great wooden doors. This, like the previous time I had been here, was where I was dropped off. I turned around, looking at John with pleading eyes, silently begging him to bring me home. He, as I hoped he would not, just shook his head and gestured to the entrance. I scowled.

Reality check number 7: Princesses _don't_ always get what they want.

The few men and ladies that were there were spread across the room, making polite conversation in their elegant ball gowns and shirts and jewelry. Remembering one of the Royalty Rules (a joke Marie and I used to share), I immediately put on a fake smile—my mother had told me to pretend your happy in public _always_, even if you're unbearably not.

And I was definitely _not_ happy tonight.

So I went around and greeted random people, curtsying and cocking my head like a good little host. They responded in the same, polite, "I-am-just-pretending-that-I-want-to-talk-to-you-because-you're-the-damn-host-for-this-evening" kind of way.

But then something from the balcony window caught my eye. A boy in a navy blue piece stood alone outside, staring out into the shadows of the forest. My brow wrinkled in curiosity, making me start absent-mindedly walking towards the doors. Before I could realize what I was doing, or who was out there, I opened them and stepped out.

Edward turned around, rather surprised at me coming out.

I immediatley flushed, looking down at my feet. They were covered by the long red fabric of my dress. "Oh, I'm _terribly_ sorry! Did I disturb you? Truly, I apologize. I'll leave right now!" But I couldn't seem to move from my spot.

He turned back around, ignoring me. He gazed up at the starless sky, never even blinking.

A long silence pasted between us, making me tense and embarrassed. Was he angry? Mad that I had interrupted his moment of thinking? Of peace? He probably thought me dreadful, now. Ugh—what a fool I am! To just let my curiosity get the best of me. "I really am sorry—I'll just leave now." I slowly walked towards the doors to go back inside, to where people were finally starting to gather, but was surprised when he finally responded.

"Why do you think that the night is always considered evil?"

I paused in my step, turning back around. Wait—did I hear him correctly? Yes, he had asked me..."Er...Well, I don't know what to say." How was I supposed to respond to a question like that?

Edward turned toward me, looking directly into my eyes for the first time in what felt like ten years. He seemed perplexed, frustrated. "It's always the day and the sun, the brightness that is considered pure. The darkness..." He frowned. "The night always the malevolent side, the frightening and dreaded thing. Why is that, do you think?"

My brow wrinkled in confusion. "Well, the night is evil. It has to be everyone's least favorite time of day. And the sun is so bright and _warm_, how could we live without it? Not in the technical sense, but our poignant, inner lives? Everyone needs some sun in their life, some light. The night is just dark and terrifying and...dangerous."

"And do you believe that we should stay away from the dark?" He inquired, frowning still.

I didn't even hesitate in saying my answer. "Yes, of course. After all, who needs the night in their life when there is the glorious sun in comparison?"

His face dropped a bit from the perfectly composed façade it usually was. Was I imagining the slightly hurt expression that now seemed present on his face, after I had said those words? "Yes," He eventually replied, seeming defeated. "I imagine you're right. The night will never be deserving of the sun, worth the time of the bright day." He gazed back into the cloudy sky.

Why was he asking me such trivial questions? What does it matter which is more evil for anything, let alone something such as the night and day. After considering everything ridiculous, I decided not to injure myself from thinking too deeply. I suppose it was just another thing to add to this curious collection of oddities about Edward Cullen.

"Edward?" I asked, hesitant.

His head shot towards me, one eyebrow cocked. "Yes?"

"Why-"

But I didn't get to finish my sentence, as I was cut off by a loud, abrupt creaking sound coming from behind me. The doors opened then, revealing, of course, the one person I didn't want to talk to or see at all that night. _Especially_ when I was talking to Edward.

Victor stepped through the entrance, sly smile on his face.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! And I have a good chapter coming up, so be excited! **

**Review Review Review!!!!!!!!**

**Belle**


	11. A Shark

**Thanks guys! Here's another chapter for my awesometastic audience! Seriously, thanks for reading!**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"What do you want, _Victor_?" I snapped, glaring at him. First of all, how dare he come and seek me out when I made my feelings for him _quite_ clear, even many years ago? And, secondly, who in the Lord's name did he think he was to just barge into my conversation, even with Edward? Especially with Edward.

He just smiled at me, looking me up and down with appraising eyes. "Ah, you _do_ look lovely tonight, my lady."

"Why, thank you," I spat, biting sarcasm practically dripping from my tone. I wanted to rip those eyes, looking upon me like I was a piece of raw meat, out of their disgusting sockets. "And I _do_ wish I could say the same for you, Victor."

He merely chuckled. "My, my: in a very humorous today, aren't we my dear Bella?" He moved closer so that, now, he was almost half of a foot apart from me. I could feel a strangely cold sensation as he stepped closer, almost as if his entire aura was exuding evil. I frowned, moving even more away as he stepped nearer.

How disgusting this man was.

I remembered back to the first time we met. We were very young, at the tender age of about five or six. I was, of course, as shy as ever, blushing constantly at the slightest word from a peer. Adults, on the other hand, were slightly easier, as I never truly found myself fitting in with the others around my age, who all seemed to react with just as much resistance to me. I thought I was to good for them, they figured, because I used "grown-up words" and didn't want to play games like "Tip the Teapot" and "Hopscotch".

But that wasn't it. I had never figured myself too good for anyone. In reality, it was actually the other way around: I was too clumsy, too odd, too plain to ever have a chance with the other kids. And it didn't help that I was mature for my age. After all, my mother had always joked that I was born about thirty years ahead of everyone else, and was on the way to becoming the wisest girl in Europe by the age of ten.

And, of course, Victor was the epitome of the childish immaturity that I despised so much.

He would not rest until he played that one trick. He would not sleep until he pulled my hair one more time. He would not eat if he wasn't able to get me to blush at least five times that day. It was a life of constant paranoia, of persistent exasperation and a promise of ceaseless irritation. I was, for lack of a better word, in hell.

And it hadn't stopped my whole life. I was always looking behind my back to see if Victor was there, trying to kiss me again, or refusing to close my eyes until I knew the door to my room was locked and Victor was sound asleep. I was invariably on the edge of my seat, and there was nothing to get him to stop.

Many times I had wondered exactly what had drawn him to me. He could have had any girl he ever wanted with the wink of his cold blue eye or a simple smile. It couldn't have been my looks; I was much too plain for that. So, then, what was it? Was it my obvious opposition to him? Was there truly something he liked about me beneath all of my irritated remarks? Or was it simply the thrill of the chase?

As I looked upon him now, I couldn't help but ask myself the same things.

Then, as if for the first time, Victor noticed Edward standing there by the balcony. "Ah, Prince Edward Cullen, is it not?" He raised an eyebrow with a smile plastered on his face, as if he were sharing an inside joke with himself. I secretly hoped he would just go away and share those laughs with someone who actually cared, and banish his presence from the human world.

"Yes." Edward replied curtly, staring at him without any expression.

There a was a long silence, the only sound being that of the night owl's gentle cooing and the rustling of the surrounding trees. The two them were staring each other down while I stood worriedly by the side. I briefly wondered if this would end up in an actual fight, but quickly shook that idea from my mind.

"So," Victor finally said, looking back at me. "What were you and my Bella discussing out here? You looked in deep conversation." His gaze was suspicious as he looked back and forth between me and Edward, as if searching for something he knew was hidden from him.

"I am not anyone's Bella, let alone _yours_, Victor." I glared at him.

Despite his serious expression, his tone was passive and light, almost teasing. "Sure, sure. Whatever you desire to think, my love. But really, what _were_ you talking about?" His sudden tone was much too abrupt and brusque, filled with a caprice that was extremely random in this conversation. He was glaring at me, his cold blue eyes boring into my own, the opposite of when Edward looked at me. When Edward's golden eyes melted into my own, I never felt frightened or nervous, but here I found myself frozen, unable to move at all.

"I-er, well..." I lost my speech, nervously stuttering under his uncomfortable gaze. It was as if I was under a spell, as I could not move an inch or even shift my eyes anywhere but at his own. Thankfully, Edward came to my rescue, jumping into the conversation with a lie that I would never have been able to carry out.

"We had been discussing the opening dance tonight, and how dreary the night is to be on such a joyous occasion." Edward had said it so confidently and surely that I knew he would have had anyone fooled, especially a fraudulent man such as Victor Von Leighton. To tell the truth, _I_ almost believed him myself, and I _knew_ what had actually been going on.

Victor's cold gaze briefly shifted to him, and I was thankful as I was finally released from his iron hold. I was worried, however, when I notice him looking blankly at Edward, but then shifted back to me. He was like a shark smelling the water for any trace of prey. I was still anxious when he spoke.

"Ah, yes," he finally said, narrowing his eyes. "What unpleasant weather..." And suddenly his face brightened again to that overconfident, cocky grin, as if nothing in the previous moments had ever occurred. "And, even so, I'm sure Bella and I will have a _remarkable_ time together, dancing the first dance."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "Excuse me?"

Victor was grinning evilly at me, like the cat who had just eaten the canary. "Oh yes, didn't you hear? You're mother set it up for us. She wanted it to be a nice reunion for the both of us. Isn't it lovely?"

I tried to control the boiling anger inside me that was ready to explode. "She...what?"

He just grinned, taking my hand. His was fairly large and smooth, as if he hadn't had to work a day in his life. One of his was covering both of mine, and was gently rubbing my fingers, almost like he was trying to soothe me. At the same time, I could fell him pulling me closer to his body, closer until I was just inches away from him. His breath, a hot mixture of wine and pure evil, was on my face.

It was then that I lost it. I screamed bloody murder, ripping my hands out of his hold. I didn't wait to register what his reaction was, or try to guess what Edward was feeling at the moment, or even think about what I was going to do next. Actually, I didn't much _think_ at all after that.

I just ran.

I sprinted through the large balcony doors to get inside the castle, where I was greeted with a hundred or so princesses and princes (all of whom, I guessed, had arrived during the time I was outside), and then out of the grand ballroom. I could see confused and shocked faces rushing past me, fabrics flying and threatening to trip me in my shoes. It was a miracle I managed to run with only a few stumbles.

I pushed my way out of the castle and past the tall, stiff-looking guard. I could vaguely hear, in the back of my mind, his frantic, surprised shouts from behind me. "Princess? Princess come back!"

And, for a moment, I stopped in my tracks and looked back briefly, catching a glimpse of three people in the distance, gazing at me anxiously from the large stone steps of the castle. There stood, of course, the guard, flailing his arms as if he were directing carriages, and Victor, standing there with a scowl on his face. And, to my schock, Edward, eyes widened at something I, apparently, couldn't see.

Deciding that I didn't give a damn as to what he was thinking, I looked back to what was in front of me. In my frozen path, a carraige, only feet away from flying past the path, with no indications that it was going to stop.

And I was right in the way of it.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Oh no! What will happen to Bella? Will she get hit? Will someone rescue her? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN?! Find out next time in By Moonlight...How did I sound? Did ya like the announcer/T.V/commercial author's note? Hehe...**

**Belle**


	12. Straw and Gold

Author's Note:Yay! Almost 10,000 words in this entire thing! (Hey, this is a big accomplishment for me) Finally, right? I mean, I know I have short chapters, but it's hard to write those long ones!

Unless, of course, you guys would rather see me have extra long chapters and not a lot of updates, rather than extra short chapters and lots of updates, really fast.

Oh well, you decide!

Happy reading, and hope this wasn't too predictable!

* * *

It all happened in a rush.

The last thing I saw was the wooden carraige barreling towards me at a terribly fast speed, before I closed my eyes. As they were closed, something extremely hard hit me, knocking me like a ton of bricks. The air wooshed past me as I could feel whatever it was pulling me down to meet the cold ground.

I groaned, feeling a throbbing pain on my back, where I just so happened to land.

It was now that I felt that it was safe to open my eyes.

The first thing I noticed was that something was laying on top of me. I lifted my head, trying to clear my vision and see what it was. I gasped when I finally saw.

Edward was there, looking over his shoulder, checking for something.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered.

We were so close, our faces inches apart. I could see every rod of golden, honey color in his eyes, and his flawless pale skin. I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet scent that seemed to be emanating off of him.

"Are you okay, Bella? Are you hurt?" He looked me over, worry in his eyes. He checked for any visible wounds or bruises, sighing with relief when he saw none.

"Yes, yes, but...how did you get here? How did you save me? I saw you back there with the others, and then the carraige came and I closed my eyes and I felt something hard and-"

"Shhhh..." He looked into my eyes, and I could sense some kind of hidden warning that I couldn't comprehend. "Don't talk right now, just wait until the sore dies down. You look like you got a rather large bruise on your back."

I narrowed my eyes, but winced from the pulsing throb that signaled he was right.

_Don't worry Edward. I'll ask you later, be sure of it._

It was then that I realized the suggestive pose we were in. I blushed, looking away. "Er...Edward? Can we get up?"

He smiled crookedly-something so beautiful that I could hardly stand it. After all, how much beauty can one face hold?

"Of, course. We wouldn't want to be caught in such an _evocative_ position, would we now?" He grinned, getting up off me. He stood there, waiting for me to follow.

"Um...I might need some help." I smiled sheepishly and held out my hand.

He shook his head, taking it.

It was freezing and hard, like a stone in the winter that has been sitting in the snow for a while. And the texture-it was like none other I'd ever felt before-and I have shaken many. It was smooth like satin, and long and large. It seemed so much stronger and longer than my own.

But that wasn't why I immediately jumped.

When his hand touched mine, a jolt of electricity shot up my arm, like I was literally shocked. Like he was some source of energy.

I could see him jump too. Did he feel the same thing? What _was_ this strange connection? It was all almost as if...

"Princess!" I could see the gaurd huffing and puffing, his face red from running over here. He slowed to a walk about twenty feet away, wiping his forehead. "Are...you...alright?" He coughed.

My smile dropped. "Yes. I'm-"

Edward interrupted. "She's feeling quite sore, and I feel that she should get her rest, should she not? After all, one could only take so much...excitement in one day." His voice was smooth and convincing, and I knew that the gaurd would end up seeing his way.

"Ah...Prince Edward Cullen. Yes, yes, of course she should go back to the castle. But, may I ask, how are you here?"

My head perked up. Yes, how was he here?

Edward didn't hesitate in answering. "I was following her closely, and when I saw the carriage coming, I simply pulled her out of the way." He said it like it happened every day, and it was no matter.

I narrowed my eyes. I knew for a fact he hadn't been behind me, but I held my tongue.

"I didn't see you there."

"It is a dark night tonight." He replied simply.

"Well, I suppose you're right. Now you can go back and enjoy yourself at the ball, although it is a shame that we will have to say that it is Princess Shamsi, of Arabia who is having their night tonight. I will call for an escort to bring the Princess back to the castle to rest."

"No, no, no. I insist on staying with Princess Isabella, I plan to see that she gets proper rest and is escorted properly back to her room." He looked into the man's eyes confidently.

"Oh...well, goodnight to the both of you, then." He walked off, going towards the entrance.

We watched in silence until he disappeared through the double doors, and then walked back.

An owl cooed in the distant forest, and a cool breeze blew past us. The night was getting chilly. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked, speaking for the first time.

I just nodded.

Then, he did something surprising. I saw him shrug out of his long, navy colored trench coat, taking it off in one swift motion. He stopped, holding on his arm, motioning for me to take it.

I glanced at him tentatively, looking into his eyes as if to ask permission. He nodded, and I slowly took it.

It smelled like him. The unbearably sweet fragrance lingered in the soft fabric, making me smile in ecstacy. I loved it, this strange aroma.

"You know, you didn't have to come with me. You could be at the ball right now, enjoying yourself."

"There's nothing at the ball that I could find enjoyment in." He said lamely, not even looking at me.

"You could be dancing with beautiful girls, instead of escorting plain old me back to the castle to go to bed."

This one made him stop. He gazed at me, brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? You don't think you're attractive?"

I raised my eyebrows, as if signaling the obvious. "I'm not half as pretty as any of the others."

He shook his head, smiling. "You know, have you ever looked at yourself? There are many men who would die to have a princess such as you."

I rolled my eyes, not caring if I was being unladylike or rude. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are! You know that you would much rather have a gold chain than a plain, worthless, boring piece of straw, wouldn't you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you comparing yourself to a piece of hay?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am."

He looked at me with an expression I couldn't comprehend. His gaze bore into me, melting my core. I dropped my eyes to the ground, unable to stand them any longer.

I didn't know if I heard him actually say it, or it was just my mind, or maybe just the wind softly whistling, but I thought I heard him mumble something.

"Well, even straw can end up being the finest piece of gold."

* * *

Author's Note: EEK! Can you see the love tonight? Haha!

But yay! They're falling in love with each other!

Review!

Bella


	13. Escort

**Disclaimer: **Okay, I'm pretty sure that this is obvious, but I do not own Twilight and its characters and I do NOT own Stephenie Meyer...even though that would be cool.

Instead I'm here writing this fanfiction about it.

Other than that, everyone else is mine!

Author's Note: Well, here we are! We are FINALLY getting to some good parts! Hehe...I don't think I'm even halfway yet! But don't worry, we're getting there!

Hey to everyone who viewed my pictures, I'm glad you liked them? Did I choose good ones? Well, I hope so. I'll let you know when I find a good one of Victor!

Thanks for reviewing and here's my next chapter!

* * *

When we had gotten into the carraige and closed the door, he immediatly stiffened, as if he realized something.

After everyone was in, it started to get warm.

I fanned myself with my gloved hands, trying to keep cool. His intoxicating scent was filling the air, making me almost to the point of fainting. I shrugged out of his coat, letting my bare arms cool down.

Edward looked at my skin, glaring.

I self consiously shuffled myself away, trying not to look at him.

He was sitting farthest from me he could possibly sit, crammed up against the wall of the coach. He seemed not to be breathing, as if he smelled something horrid. I cautiously sniffed the air. Was it the seats? The floor? Me? My eyes widened in horror as I thought that.

I tried to be inconspicuous as I took a lock of my hair, smelling it. It didn't seem vile-more like clean and soft.

I decided to ask him. "Edward? Are you alright?"

His head shot to me, and I noticed his eyes again. Instead of the warm honey topaz I had just seen, they were black as the night sky. He nodded briskly, his jaw tight as if he resisting something. He turned his head back to the window.

Finally, he spoke, his voice coming out pained. "John? Can we open a window? It's getting rather...stuffy in here." His brow furrowed, and he closed his eyes.

John looked back at us, the reins in his hand. "Why of course, Prince Edward. Go right ahead."

Edward didn't hesitate. He wooshed it open, and seemed to visibly relax as the burst of cold air rushed in, clearing both of our senses.

"So, Princess. Are you excited about this celebration?" He seemed to be making small talk.

I almost snorted at his question. "Excited? Not exactly a word I would use."

He looked at me in confusion. "Why? Are you not pleased at the thought of this event?"

"No."

"And why not?"

I sighed. "Because I'm not the most graceful person you will ever meet. I can't dance to save my life, which means that I will surely die by the time this event is over."

Edward seemed amused. "Really now? And your sure you can't dance? It's not about the partners? You seemed not...willing to participate with Prince Victor back at the ballroom." He grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth.

I looked at him icily. "I'm sure."

"Nonsense." He said, looking away. "With the right one to lead you, you will be gliding across the floor."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that will happen." I paused, raising an eyebrow. "When fairytales come true."

"You'd be surprised..." He didn't seem to be talking to me anymore, just off in his thoughts.

I shook my head, looking out my own window.

Why was everything with him so confusing? The deeper I traveled into his world and the more I knew about him, the more frustrated I got _because_ I just kept realizing how much I _didn't_ know about him.

The rest of the ride was in silence, the only sound you could hear was John's heavy sighs and the horse's soft pats on the dirt.

After a few minutes, we heard John call, "Here we are, Prince and Princess. Good night to the both of you."

He helped us out, bowing a good night. We returned the bow, thanking him.

Edward and I walked to the doors, watching quietly as John hopped back in and drove off, to bring the horse back to the stable.

He opened the door, smiling. "Here you are, Princess Isabella." He bowed, smirking.

I laughed, sighing and placing a hand on my heart. "Why, thank you noble Prince Edward. What a feat, opening the door and saving me from..." I paused dramatically, mock horror painted on my face. "Opening it myself!"

He laughed, gesturing inside.

Once we were in, he turned to me. "This is where I must take my leave, Princess."

I frowned. I didn't want him to leave. Not now. I knew it was absurd, but I couldn't help but think it.

He noticed my change in attitude and raised an eyebrow. "Or...I could walk you to your room, if that's what you desire."

I nodded my head all too quickly, an eager smile on my face before I could disguise it.

He laughed.

Edward held out his arm. "May I escort the Princess to her royal suite?"

I grinned, taking his arm. "You may." We started to walk.

But we didn't get more than ten feet before we heard the high-pitched squeal coming from the long, winding staircase.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHO IS THAT HANDSOME MAN YOU ARE WITH?"

* * *

Author's Note: Haha! Can't wait to tell you guys who it is!

The more reviews I get, the faster I write! It keeps me going!

Yours truly,

Bella!


	14. Tea Time

**Disclaimer:** Okay, not Stephenie Meyer and don't own Twilight or its awesometastic characters. You should know that by now.

**Author's Note**: Okay, people. Sorry, I still don't have any good pictures of what I think Victor looks like. It needs to be someone handsome, but also evil-looking too. It's really hard to find someone perfect! It's kind of like Stephenie Meyer having to choose an Edward-tough business! But if you guys see someone, like an actor or something, who you think could be Victor, get a picture and post the link in a review, and I'll consider puting it in my own mini cast for "By Moonlight"!

Anyways, here's your chapter thirteen!

I cringed. Why, oh why! Did the lord hate me? "Marie!" I hissed.

Marie descended the steps gracefully, something I never could do. Rushing over to us, she studied Edward with a smirk on her face. "Oh, Bella! You never told me what absolutely handsome men you met at the ball! Are you..." Her eyes widened, glancing back and forth between us. "_Together_?"

I immediately dropped Edward's arm, glaring at her. "Is that your own business or mine?"

She squealed. "So you are! Oh my, I am so happy! I knew this day had to come! I _knew_ it! Oh, Bella..."

Edward just stood there uncomfortably, staring at the embarrasing scene that was playing before me.

Oh, I loved Marie with all my heart, but sometimes I felt I needed to strangle her! "Marie..." I warned, my voice low.

She brushed a piece of dark hair from her eyes, a huge grin of excitment painting her face. She really had rushed here the moment she heard my voice-her white apron was splashed with some type of red sauce, and a long noodle hung over her right shoulder. I almost laughed at the sight.

Almost, because I need to stop her or else someone might get hurt.

But she kept blabbering on, bombarding Edward with questions, who just stood there with a blank stare on his face. "When did you meet? What time of day was it? Oh, of course Marie, it was nighttime-the dinner! Anywho, what were you wearing? Did you sit next to her? Did you two talk a lot? No, Bella isn't much of a talker. Are you? Where you live?"

He didn't answer, just looking at her with now amusment on his face.

She took it as uncomprehending. "_Pour ça alors les bien_! For gosh sakes! Can you understand me? Oh my, are you a mute?" Her face showed utter shock.

He laughed. "No, I'm just a bit confused. I don't know what to answer first."

"You won't be answering anything. Marie, please. We were going back to the room. I need rest, as everyone seems to be telling me. So please, go off on your business. I will see you later, and good night!" I grabbed Edward's arm, trying to pull him towards the stairs. He went along, which was good. I don't think I would be strong enough to pull him if he restrained against me.

Marie frowned, her lower lip jutting out. "Fine. I'll see you later Bella. And I expect details." She turned around swiftly, making a dramatic entrance.

When I was sure she was gone, I turned to Edward. "I'm so sorry. Marie...gets a little over excited about things. It tends to be embarassing. Especially when she brings up the "Bella makes herself look foolish" memories. You should be glad she didn't have any time to poison your mind with them."

He laughed, shaking his head. "You are an interesting creature, Bella Swan."

I frowned. How was I meant to take that? "Well, you aren't too normal yourself."

His smile immediately dropped. "Yes." Was all he said, closing the subject.

After that, we walked in silence.

There seemed to be a lot of alkward silences when I was with him.

As we got to my room, I sighed. I didn't want him to go.

We just stared at each other, both of us seeming to be trying to figure out each other. His topaz eyes were melting into mine, with such a force that I couldn't move if I had wanted to. After a few moments, I started to feel lightheaded and faint.

Edward suddenly closed his eyes tightly, puting his head down. "Bella, you should go into your room now."

I looked down at my feet. "Yes."

He glanced up at me, a smile on his face again. "Goodnight, Bella."

I smiled. "_Au revoir pour le moment, Monsieur Cullen. Bonne nuit_."

He looked as if he was trying to control a laugh, like there was some sort of inside joke that I didn't know about. "Yes, thank you. I will...sleep well." He chuckled.

"What?"

"No, nothing. Goodnight, and you sleep well yourself."

He turned around, leaving me in the hallway, dazed and confused.

The next morning I managed to avoid Marie, waking early and running off to the tea parlor.

There were a few girls there, sewing and chatting while they had their tea. I spotted the girl I had met the first night, Jessica and, trying to distract myself or else I never would have done this, went over to make conversation.

This time, she wore the most ridiculous hat I had ever seen, piled with pounds of roses which I swore held half of the royal garden's equivelant, and fluffy, pinkish goose feathers, all on top of elaborate lace. And, behind all of this was beautiful ocean blue and teal colored silk, folded beautifully and weighing the hat down.

But, then again, there was Princess Jessica for you.

She and a blonde girl were giggling, whispering to each other fastly about something. As I made my way, over, they immediately stopped talking, their hushed voices now quiet, as if they had always been staring concentratedly at their almost-finished rose embroidered down pillows.

"Bonjour, Jessica. How are you today?" I raised an eyebrow, telling her that I knew that they were hiding something and they didn't have to pretend they weren't.

She looked down at her piece, not even glancing at me. "Fine."

I narrowed my eyes. What was the cause for this cold air today? I hadn't talk to her since that day when she invited me to tea, so surely there was nothing wrong I could have done. "Er...may I sit with you?"

"Fine."

I sat down uncomfortably, looking down at my lap. "So, is all well with you?"

"It's fine."

Was this the only word in her vocabulary? I decided to try again. "Well, who is this-"

"Lauren. Lady Lauren Mallory." The blonde girl sneered, glaring at me.

I was taken aback. What was going on?

But then Jessica spoke, answering my question. "Bella, what in the world were you doing with Edward Cullen last night? I saw you two, in the dirt, outside."

Here was where my cheeks started to light on fire. It spread throughout my whole face, warming even my ears. "You...s-saw that?" I stuttered, looking wide eyed at her.

She laughed sharply, fixing her hat that was starting to slide off her head. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did. Me and Lady Lauren here saw it crystal clear. Now what was happening?"

I spoke quickly. "No, you don't understand! We weren't up to anything, we just...he was...he saved me. I was running and a carraige was coming fast and it was about to hit me but he pulled me out of the way and..."

She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something, but was interrupted by a deep, silky voice.

"It's true. I was following her, and I saw that it was coming and brought her out of it's path, before it could hit us."

We all turned around, shocked by the smooth voice of him.

Edward looked quickly at me, and too quick for the others to even notice, winked.

"E-Edward! What a pleasant surprise to see you here!" Lauren breathed, batting her eyelashes at him.

Jessica did the same. "Yes, _lovely_. And what is a handsome man like you wandering around in the tea parlor for?"

"Actually, I came to talk to Bella. I need something to ask of her."

**Author's Note #2**: Haha! It's a pretty long chapter, huh? Yay!

What will he say to her?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

Remember the Reviews!

Bella


	15. Surprises

**Author's Note**: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating for the past few days. I went to Vermont with my friends. My grandfather owns a small house up in the mountians, and we went! That means no appliances or computers or T.V.s, or anything that's come out or has been updated in the past ten years.

Oh well. Thanks for the reviews, and I'm really glad you like the chapter!!!

* * *

"_Bella_? _That_ Bella?" Lauren and Jessica spat out in unison, turning to gaze at me sharply with a mixed expression of fury and shock.

I almost laughed at their "I'm-absolutely-fuming-but-I'm-too-polite-to-have-my-face-redden" looks.

Almost because I was frightened more than ever before.

My eyes widened and I sank back into my chair, feeling more cowardly than a kitten facing a snarling dog. Which is what she looked like-with the large roses on her hat slumping over her face, silk still in that tower of fabric.

Really-how can a neck be so strong to hold up a head that weighs so much?

Edward, however, just stood there with a calm smile. "Yes, I believe that is the only Bella at this present time."

Jessica stared icily at me, fixing her hat again. "Well, then. Tell her what you must."

We waited for a few moments in an uncomfortable silence, the soft voices or the other few in the room fading to a low buzz. Soon, Jessica's glare began to melt as she looked at him with a desire in her flat eyes. Finally, Edward cocked an eye brow. "If I may have a moment?"

Lauren was the first to register it. "Oh. Come along now Jessica. We shall leave Prince Edward and _Lady Isabella_ to discuss." She choked when she said my name, jumping sharply off the cushioned chair and into the other room, pulling her friend along with her.

Once we were alone, Edward sat down quietly, becoming silent. He gazed down at the table, contemplating.

I waited nervously. What is it that he wanted to tell me?

Finally, he looked up, his dark gold eyes melting my core. "Bella, what have you to do three nights from now? You know, the night that everyone is allowed to take a break from the balls? The autumn celebration."

I cocked an eyebrow, confused. "I'm not positive. I think I was just planning to stay in the castle."

"Why? Hasn't someone asked you to go with them to town yet?"

In the small town nearest to here, they had an autumn celebration of sorts, with plenty of music and dancing and foods. For the villagers, it was the most important event of the year, and everyone looked forward to it. Children would play and dance around the maypole, with floral ribbons in their hands, while the old men and women would sit in chairs and reminice their own Autumnal Celebration pasts. And, the young couples would dance and sing all night with each other under the stars. If you were around that age, you would go to town with a partner or expecting to find a partner.

I knew about this from the buzz of the locals every year, the excitment spreading like a blazing forest fire. Even my mother an father joined, seeing it as an opportunity to bond witht their people. But I never went. No one ever wanted me, and I never could want to find anyone there. Besides, all I would do all night was step on people's toes or trip or say something stupid.

I was confused to say the least. What was a beautiful boy like him asking me if anyone had asked me to town?

He probably was just checking how many people were going, seeing as I was the one who lived here. "Well, no. No one has asked me."

"Oh. Well then," He said slowly, looking at me with careful eyes. "I was wondering..."

"Everyone." I replied quickly, knowing what he was going to ask.

He looked confused. "Excuse me?"

"Everyone. Everyone goes to that festival. All of the people in the town go, along with these royal visitors I am expecting. So there is you answer-everyone."

As comprehension seeped into his face, he closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Bella," he chuckled. "That's not what I was planning to ask you."

I cocked my head, confused. "Well, then, what were you planning to ask?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to go with me."

I almost choked on my own saliva. "I'm sorry?"

He closed his eyes, sighing. "Would you like to go to the town with me?" He spoke slowly, as if speaking to one with a problem understanding. Which was what I seemed right now.

I could only stare at him with a dumbfounded expression.

His face fell a bit. "Or, I suppose, if you had someone else in mind, you may tell me."

That got me. "No! No-I would love to go with you Edward. I'm looking forward to it." I blushed, looking down at my feet.

He smiled and took a step back. "Then I will leave now. Goodbye, Bella." He bowed with more grace than any man I had ever seen.

"_A tout a l'heur_..." I whispered as he walked off, exiting the room.

The next second, Jessica and Lauren rushed back into the room, wide eyed and open-mouthed. "What just happened? You _must_ tell us, Bella-you have to!"

_They seemed to be a lot warmer towards me than before Edward came_, I thought suspiciously. But I smiled fakely, to give them what they wanted. "Well, he asked me to town. You know, the Autumnal Festival."

Their mouths dropped open, unbelieving. "No! He did not! I cannot believe this!" Lauren seethed, looking horror-struck.

"How did this ever come to be?" Jessica asked, a mournful expression on her face as she looked in the general direction of the heavens.

"I don't have an idea." I whispered, looking at the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: Well, how'd you like it? I'm so excited-here the real story is just beginning!

I hate that, you know, when you have to get through all of that introductory stuff and making new characters and personalities and problems.

But...you haven't even gotten to the REAL problem yet-MUAHAHAHAHA!

Okay. Sorry. I'm done now.

Bella


	16. Unbelieving

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know I say this every chapter, but we ARE SO GETTING TO THE GOOD PART! And best of all is, I know EXACTLY how and where I'm going with this whole plot! Got it alllllllll planned out! taps noggin Anyways, I know that you guys are ready to read the next chapter and don't care if I drabble on...

and on...

and on...

Haha! Just got people's attentions by putting that seemingly important but altogether pointless drabble right there!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Wait a minute, does anyone notice anything here? _I_ for one just realized that I laugh evilly a lot. Hmmmm...

Oh well! Here you go!

* * *

I sat down silently in the library chair, the same as I had been doing a few days ago. How much had changed since then? Nothing? An endless list of differences in my knowledge?

Since I met this strange, mysterious boy, it felt like my whole life as I had once known it had been flipped upside down. From that boring, dreary, confined world of my castle to this. Where was I? I had hardly ever talked to someone other than my parents, Harriet, or Marie before now, as there were no other consistent friends in my life. Sure, there were those dreaded, boring speeches and meetings with the townspeople from time to time, but had I ever had a long, interesting conversation with any of them?

But there was something odd here. Something odd about Edward. Like a secret almost, something that I must know about-something I am _destined_ to know about.

But what was it?

Of course, it doesn't seem as if he wants me to know about it. Why? Is it because he doesn't trust me? Like me? But if he doesn't like me, why would he invite me to the Autumn Festival? Maybe to tell me we shouldn't talk, or be friends...

I decided to leave that where it was-scared to find the answer. What if it was something I didn't like?

But then again, there was more than just the way he acted was strange. It was...everything. He seemed so much more mature than the other boys who came here, and spoke so smoothly, almost like butter, and held himself so confidently and poised.

My thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door banged, signaling that someone was at the door.

I turned to see who it was, and found the hunched figure of Jacob Black, out of breath and red faced, gasping for air like he had run miles. His hair was disheveled, and his newsboy messanger bag slumped over his right shoulder. "Good...afternoon...Princess!" He gasped, huffing and puffing.

I laughed. "Good afternoon to you too Jacob Black! May I ask why we are so...out of breath today?"

"Oh...that's nothing...Just...trying to find..you..all over..this DAMN CASTLE!"

I grinned, and motioned toward the chair next to me. "Well, why don't you have a seat and catch your breath so I can hear what you were running all over the castle for me to hear."

He smiled gratefully, sighing contentedly as he plumped himself down on the cushion.

I waited for a few moments in anticipation as his breathing slowed and his face became the normal, olive shade it had been.

"So," he began, smiling. "I needed to give this message to you, Princess-"

"Please-call me Bella."

He grinned that toothy grin again, nodding. "Okay then Bella, I was told to bring you a message-a letter from your mother, the Queen of France. I was told that it was urgent, and that it needed to be brought as quickly as possible." His chest raised a bit, as if he was proud that he was able to follow the Queen's orders and be of use.

I nodded, signaling him to go on.

"Well, here is your letter, directly from the King and Queen!" He handed the small, pale yellow envelope that had the royal stamp on a tiny puddle of candle wax.

I took it, gazing down at it. What did my mother have to tell me that was so urgent? That needed to be brought to me so promptly? I almost tore the lining, about to look at the contents, but then paused, laying it in my lap.

Looking up at Jacob, I decided that he was a potential source of information that I could take advantage of.

It was a genius plan, really, one that would have to include lying and trickery-things I normally would never allow in myself, but this was strictly a matter of business. It was something that I needed to know.

"Jacob," I began, trying to phrase my beginning correctly. "You do know a lot about the royals that are staying here, do you not?" I bit my lip, hoping for the answer I wanted.

And it came. He smiled widely, his eyes brightening in excitement. "Oh yes! I know about each and every single one of them! All of the facts, the secrets, and the rumors-oh Bella, you would be surprised what goes around in the town!"

Perfect.

I smiled sweetly, trying to make my eyes go the same as Edward's did, when he smoldered them, making them look powerful and melted. "Oh, wonderful! I wonder, just how much do you know? Hmm...let me see if I can test you. How about..." I pretended to think for a moment. "Prince Edward Cullen? What do you know about him?"

His smile suddenly dropped, his face going serious. "What do you know about Prince Edward Cullen?"

It scared me-the way he said that. What was it? "W-Well, I just pulled a random name out of my head! I-It was really nothing-just that he was someone I recently met!" I stuttered, my eyes wide.

He looked seriously at me for a moment, staring coldly into my eyes.

Then, just as quickly as that tense atmosphere came, it went, bringing back the smily, laughing Jacob. He shook his head, grinning. "Sorry 'bout that, Miss. Jsut got caught up in those silly old legends."

That caught my interest. "What legends?"

He smirked, as if there was something silly that he did. "Oh, you know the ones that are passed down in-" He stopped abruptly. "Sorry, I have to go. Have a good day, Princess." He got up to leave.

_No! Not now!_ I still had millions more questions I had to ask him! My mind started to panic, thinking of a way-_any way_-that I could get him to stay.

I grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "Wait! Jacob, please?" I tried to bat my eyelashes. "Please? I would _love_ to hear your story."

He sighed reluctantly, looking down. I waited for a few moments before he gazed back up, excitment blazing in his eyes. "Well, there are these tales that are passed down here. Now, don't mistaken me, Bella, I don't believe any of these. They're just silly old legends."

I nodded. "Go on."

"The tales say that there are creatures other than the people...the humans...we know. That something besides our species coexists among normals."

I could feel my eyes widen in disbelief.

"They tell of some monstrous, cold beings that kill to survive. They _may_ have the looks of a beautiful, pale, perfect human but on the inside...well, let's just say that you wouldn't want to know the _true_ side of a blood-drainer."

"Blood-drainer? What is that?" My eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"It's what _you_ might know as a vampire."

I almost laughed. He had to be joking-after all, there couldn't possibly be such mythological creatures. "What-are you saying that Edward is one of these...these vampires? These _blood-drainers_?" I shook my head, closing my eyes.

He didn't so much as show a slight smile, his expression as cold as a stone in winter. "That's exactly what the legends say. That him and the whole royal family are _them_. Those cold creatures."

I could feel my eyes go wider, if that was possible. Now I was getting scared, and he could see it. I was speechless.

He stared at me for a moment before laughing, a loud, abrupt sound that filled the entire room. "Your face is as white as ghost's may be." He said, chuckling.

I laughed-a small, quiet, half-sound due from my fear. "Y-you are a very good story teller."

He smiled, obviously pleased with the compliment. "Well, I hope you don't think of me as supersticious now, as I certainly do not believe in any of these tales. Just for fun."

I nodded, grinning. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Well, have a pleasnt evening Princess-er, Bella-as I have to go now. It is getting late into the afternoon."

"Goodbye Jacob, and thank you. For telling me that story. I can see now that you do know a lot about the royal visitors here, and I should never have doubted it."

After he left, I sat there still, thinking about the unbelievable scene that had just played out before me. Was it really true? That there could be someone-_something_ other than the world I knew it as? That the boy I had just gotten to know was not human?

What had I ever gotten myself into?

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **Well, hope you liked it! And yay! FINALLY something is starting to happen! 

By the way, I hope it wasn't too cliche that I had Bella learn from Jacob again.

Remember to review!

Bella


	17. Decided Plans

**Author's Note:** Okay, today is a very special day! And you you know WHY it's a very special day?

**BECAUSE IT'S REVIEWER AWARDS DAY!!!!**

Yay!

Okay, so here they are!

_**Most Prolific Reviewer Award:**_

-imjessesgirl - Wow, you've reviewed for every single chapter, and thanks for that!!! Some people really listen when I tell them to review!

_Honorably Mentioned:_ Tinc- _Thanks so much! You know, you reviewed for Child's Play too, so you get the highest of highests Honorably Mentioned Awards!!!!_

_**

* * *

**_**_Most Cheerful Reviewer Award_**

-stellie.-(YOU ARE ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!  
I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH!  
YOU MUST UPDATE SOON!  
I'M AT THE EDGE OF MY SEAT HERE!  
GAWD IT'S SO CREATIVE!  
IT'S SO MAGNIFICENT!  
I CAN'T WAIT MUCH LONGER FOR YOU TO UPDATE!  
IT'S SO GOOD!  
UPDATE SOON!  
I CAN'T WAIT TO READ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!  
YOUR A VERY TALENTED WRITER!  
UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!)

Oh my gosh! You're review lifted my day, it was so great! Thanks!

_**

* * *

**__**Longest Word Used by Reviewer Award**_

_-_America Clipson-(Hippopotomonstrosesquippedaliophobia)-Here's that award you wanted! Good Job!

-_Honorably Mentioned: _SillyLamb_(engrossed)_

_**

* * *

**__**Been There Since the Beginning Award**_

_-_BurnThePicture- You were the best! You were the first review I had EVER gotten, so thanks for that!

_Honorably Mentioned: _Oceanmina101DazzleMeRose_, and _VampiressE12B

**_

* * *

_****_Longest Username to Have Reviewed Yet Award:_**

-VampireQueenSeleneArtemesia- Jeezum Crow! What a long name to type!!! Haha, love it though!!!

_Honorably Mentioned: _Sarah-Lily-Marie-Swan_- You know what? Yours is outragously and awesometastically long too!_

Yay! So I hope you all liked your awards, and now, on with the story!!!

* * *

I sat there, drinking in what Jacob had just told me. It couldn't be true-could it?

It definitely wasn't something I heard every day-even from the ridiculous fairytales that the children of the village believed in. They just told of beautiful princesses and knights and kings and queens and _all_ of those magical things and happenings that you wish with all your heart were true.

But they're not.

And that's why this story of these..._blood drainers_-I forced myself to think the word-was so unbelievable.

I jumped up suddenly, gathering my skirts. I needed to find information, and this was the perfect opportunity. It was simple-I would get the book, bring it back to my room, and no one would ask about its absence. Besides, who really read these kinds of books in their free time, anyway? Looking around the room quickly to see if there was anyone in sight, I tried not to trip or knock something over or break anything as I ran to the shelf.

Looking at them, I saw that there was a piece of frayed white paper above each of the book shelves, with elegant scrawl in black ink telling me the subject of each section. I glanced at each one, trying to find the category I was looking for. _Les Ambassadeurs, La Nourriture, Légale. _I groaned. Where was it?

Searching and searching, it took forever to find what I was looking for.

Finally though, I found it. The section that, hopefully, would have the books that could answer my questions and doubts.

_La Mythologie_

I smiled-just what I was looking for.

Scanning the bindings, though, I found nothing. All books of dragons Chinese philosophers claimed to see, the gods and goddesses of Egyptian life-nothing to my helping.

I sighed, about to turn around. It was wishful and foolish thinking on my part-after all, which French library would carry around a book on-

Then I saw it. A book entitled, _"Il Qui Suce la Sang"._

He Who Sucks Blood.

I pulled it out of the shelf rapidly, causing dust particles to float into the air. Clearly, this had not been opened for a while. The edges were ripped though, and the pages yellow, signaling that it hadn't been brand new.

I opened to a random page, and began to read.

_"L'égouttoir de sang, ou le vampire, est un grand monstre craint par tout. Il a les regards d'un bel humain, mais est plus que cela. Il a la force indéniable et salive vénimeuse qui tuera. Il est plus rapide que la chose seule, et peut habiter pour les centaines d'années."_

My eyes widened. This couldn't be...

"Princess!"

I jumped, slamming the book back into its small place. "What is it Marie? You nearly scared the heavens out of me!"

I turned around to see her there, smiling sheepishly. "Well, Bella, I was looking for you, and this was my last resort. Why are you in here after all? Are you-ooh! What's that?" She cut herself off when she noticed the little envelope I had in my hand-the letter from my mother I had yet to open.

Marie didn't miss anything, did she?

Before I could say another thing, she ran up to me and grabbed it. "Excuse me!" I exclaimed, trying to take it back.

It was no use. She had me by about two inches. She grinned, winking at me before holding above her head to read it.

"Dearest Isabella," She started, snickering like a child with candy.

But, as she read further, her faced changed. From the light, happy, comical expression to a horrified, sad one. It was so depressing-as if a love one had died or something tragic had happened. In fact, she looked as if she was about to cry. "Oh...Bella!"

"What? What is it?" I asked, alarmed.

She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"What? What _is_ in that letter Marie!"

She just kept shaking her head, squeezing her eyes shut.

Finally, I took the letter, not understanding what was so wrong.

But as I read, I began to understand.

_Dearest Isabella,_

_How are you dear? Your father and I miss you terribly, and hope you are getting along well at the castle. Are you being treated well? Is your room the finest it could be? We only want to greatest for our Bella._

_Well, anyhow, I am writing to inform you of some rather joyous plans. You see, Victor Von Leighten is a man of greatness, and can become a wonderful king someday. He deserves a fine wife to reign with him, one who is beautiful and one whom he loves. _

_Dear, that woman is you. Victor, the soul, asked your father permission before the ball. We held off telling you all this time, as it might seem too soon. After all, you two just met again after so many odd years. _

_There is no changing his mind. He claims his heart belongs to you and you only and it burns him to keep waiting. We wered overjoyed to tell him that he shan't wait any longer, for there shall be a matrimonial celebration, binding you two together so you can reign as king and queen someday._

_The wedding will take place after the balls, in a few weeks. Please, take this time to spend time with him, as great bonding should happen. _

_We love you, Bella, and wish for you and Victor the best,_

_King and Queen Swan_

My eyes widened.

This couldn't possibly be happening.

* * *

**Author's Note #2:** Oh no! Bella's supposed to be married to Victor!!!!

Oh, and for the french in the book she found, go to a translation site and type it in. It should tell you!

I'm fluent in German, French, Spanish, and English so I'm glad to use my...er, talents in this!!!

Thanks and please review!!!

Bella


	18. Fairytale

**Author's Note:** Well, thanks for the reviews guys! Glad you liked your awards and the chapter!!! Hope you like this one just as much.

Oh, and for those of you who want to know what the excerpt from the French book read, did I not say to go and find out for yourself? I was going to give it to you, but then I said to myself, "Hey, why not make it like Bella's situation, where she had to find the answers herself by doing research?"

Except I told you where to look for it.

And you're not looking for the subject of vampires in a French documentary book in the 1800s.

And you have the Internet.

Okay, I think you get my point. But still, please. You have no idea how many people emailed me asking what it said.Cut me some slack here people and READ MY AUTHORS NOTES AND DIRECTIONS!

* * *

The way I could see it, I had two alternatives. 

It was after I rushed Marie out of the room-to her intense objection, saying that I needed "comforting"-I began to think this...these thoughts that were swirling around in my head, trying to clear themselves and make me understand. It was like a tornado, a whirlwind in my mind that wasn't showing blue skies.

I had to do _something_. Anything, to get myself and my life back into its straight, steady road-the one where I knew exactly my destination, with no twists and turns or deceiving obstacles. Where the path was straight and you could see for miles and miles where it went...where it was going. Where I wouldn't have to worry about bumping into trees or getting lost in the forests around, and where there was no question whatsoever about the reality of the world around it, and I could live in boring, quiet peace as I traveled.

But with these...facts I had just uncovered, there was no way my life was the same anymore, if I had ever been holding onto the thought that it was-in any way. No more normal, happy-go-lucky Bella that took her boring, "Princess that does what she's told" life as it went. No...now I would have to choose which way, which path I would choose.

I was at a fork-in-the-road in my path of life.

Back to my choices. Alternative one-I would cancel my plans with Edward-tell him to stay away from me, and to never talk to me again. I would do as my mother said. I would marry Victor, no matter how much I would hate it. I would live with him and pretend to love him and cherish him and be a good Queen to my country, someone who will help my people and my king in all of the right ways. I wouldn't be happy, but I'd be safe.

I shook my head, trying to stop the pain that the thought brought me.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to. I realized that Edward was now a part of my life-and just too important a part to push away forever, no matter how unsafe it may be. After discovering this-would I ever be able to go back to that steady road?

I went on to the second alternative.

I could stay, and not tell him I knew his secret. I wouldn't lie-I would just simply keep from telling him the truth. We could go to the festival together, and from there...I suppose I can run away, or do anything to get away from Victor. Maybe he would go with me, and then I would be happy...

...If I lived. Was Edward dangerous? He fits everything in the description, every physical and literal feature. His speed-how could he have possibly gotten to me to push me away from that carriage? I was positive that I saw him far behind me-still on the stairs of the castle. And his beauty-something like I've never seen before.

And yet...I couldn't see him as dangerous. Physically, yes, he could hurt me if he wished, but has he done anything to me yet?

I had my answer.

Maybe it was the only answer, the one that I am destined to choose. Maybe it's not, that I'm picking wrongly, and the truth is that I should stick to my reality, the world that I used to have-before my fairy tales became alive.

Because normally, I wouldn't believe in destiny-that _"fate"_ that everyone seemed to be saying these days. I believed that they were just making up an excuse for something horrid that happened because they were too lazy to do it.

"I forgot to bring in the water from the well, but I suppose Destiny had me, for now there is a drought and I have saved water."

I scorned the idea.

It was always something supposedly magical, and was in stories of wonders and dragons, of fairies and pretty princesses.

Now, maybe there still weren't any fairies, and no prince charming was coming anytime soon that I heard of, but I was sure of one thing:

My fairytale had just yet to begin.

* * *

I sighed, looking at myself in the long, narrow mirror that was hung on the doorway of my room. 

"Marie, why do you suppose life is unfair?"

It was random, and I knew it. But it had been dwelling in my mind for days now, and I had spoken before I thought.

Marie paused, taking a hairpin out of her mouth. She looked at me with a kind, soft expression, like she was feeling sympathy for me. "Bella, dear, it always seems unfair, doesn't it? No matter who you are, life seems to be just a little more imperfect than everyone else's." she smiled half-heartedly, closing her eyes.

"But _why_? Why does it have to be that way?"

I knew it seemed like I was whining. But I didn't care enough to try to conceal it in my voice.

She shook her head, tucking a loose strand of mahogany hair into its place on my head, pinning it down. "I apologize, dear. I don't have all of the answers to the world...it's just the way it is. Now hold still so I can finish your hair. I'm sure you've been _dying_ to get out of this stuffy old castle." She chuckled at the pout on my face.

It really was the perfect dress for the occasion-my Autumn Festival dress. The fabric of the bodice was a silky looking violet, the color of ripe plums, with intricate designs weaving in and out of each other like twisted vines, while the sleeves were coal black, hanging below my hands.

It wasn't too fancy that you could tell I was a princess, but not so shabby as I looked like someone from the gutters. I could blend in-look like a peasant on the street square.

Which was _exactly_ what I intended to do.

I didn't want anyone coming up to me, telling me their political views and how they think my father should reign over his kingdom. I wasn't a messenger-did I carry a bag that read, "Please express your opinions about royalty"? It was aggravating, and it happened every year since my father was too busy to go.

Marie seemed to read my mind. "At least you won't be noticed!"

I rolled my eyes, heading out of the room. "Goodbye Marie."

"Have a nice night with Prince _Edward Cullen_!" She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

I groaned. I should have _never_ told her that's who I was going with. Ever since, she has been pestering me and teasing me about how she couldn't comprehend how I could snag a man such as him-someone who was completely and utterly untouchable and yet so desired by women everywhere.

"Good NIGHT Marie!" I narrowed my eyes, slamming the door.

I, to my extreme annoyance, could still hear her laughter, muffled by the wooden door that now separated us as I walked down the hall to meet my fate.

* * *

**Author's Note #2**: Yay!! You guys have a HUGE surprise for the next chapter!!! EEK!!! You will not believe what's going to happen...or maybe you can... 

Oh, I don't know! Just review and maybe you'll find out!

o0

Haha! Love you all,

Bella

**oh and by the way people, I updated my profile with more pictures!!! you can see Victor now!!**


	19. Festival

**Hey you guys, I know this took an excruciatingly long time to update, and I'm sorry for that. Hope I kept you on the edge of your seat waiting for this surprise! Eek! I'm so excited. Now, ****I know what you're thinking right now-**_**Jeezum Crow, will she just get on with the story already? **_**Haha yeah, I tend to jibber jabber a lot when I'm eager or anticipating something. Anyways, to stop my stalling, here is chapter eighteen!**

**So excited!!! ****Geeze! [**_**slaps myself]**_** What the heck is up with my stalling? Anyways, NOW it's REALLY Chapter Eighteen!**

* * *

I was hardly waiting for two minutes before Edward was there.

He looked beautiful tonight; more so than before, if that was even slightly possible. He had on a simple yet elegant brown coat that hung to his knees and his hair was slightly wind blown, as if he had been running. It was as mussed about as every other time I had seen him, and not at all slicked back. I was glad he wasn't like the other men here, though what was supposed to be the one imperfection in his being was seemingly ending up to be just another addition _to_ that perfection.

He grinned that crooked smile that melted my heart. "I apologize, Princess, am I late?"

I raised my eyebrows. Was he _late_? If anyone could think that _that_ was late. "Not but two moments." I answered, smiling back happily as I made my way closer to him. He really _was_ the epitome of perfection.

"Well, even then it is unforgivable of me. I apolo-"

I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say. "No, not at all unforgivable. Now stop your carrying on. I mean, do so if you wish, I just think that we might want to get to the festival before it closes. Shall we be on our way?" I blushed at my sudden boldness, looking down at my feet- which were of course, thanks to my dress, hidden from my view.

Goddamn dress.

I didn't deserve this...this _attention_ that I was getting from him. I _should_ be married to Victor. I _should_ be keeping my little fantasies to myself, and never even want to have him. But, for some reason it was exhilarating, being with him. It seemed amazing, this wanting to be with someone, that it held so much power unlike I had ever felt before.

But still, did my own foolish desires change the fact that he was being too nice to me for his own good? I hardly ever socialized with anyone, and wasn't that much interesting...in fact, I hardly thought that I was _interesting_, period.

Then I felt a cool hand gently nudge my chin up, so I was looking directly into topaz eyes. "Is there a particular interest that you have with the tiles of the floor? They are nice, but am I so terrible that you would rather gaze at them than me? Or are you going to start your conversations with inanimate objects again? If you are, well, I suppose you can go to town with them."

That sentence, the joke, brightened the atmosphere, making me shake my head.

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Neither. Now can we please go? Before the gazebo gets too full, and we miss the maypole ceremony!"

He chuckled, a musical sound, and nodded.

It was unusually chilly outside, for fall. The sky was a midnight blue, with stars speckled all across, like a huge ocean-like blanket and glittery magnificence sprinkles, hanging peacefully over our heads. The moon was beautiful and full tonight, white and glorious. It made me smile just looking at it.

"Did you know, miss, that when there is a full moon, it is supposedly a premonition of a night of romance?"

The way he smiled at me when he said that made me blush a deep scarlet, the warm rising familiarly to my already flushed cheeks. "I suppose that is why they have the Festival every first full moon of October, don't you?"

"Indeed. _A night full of moon_..."

I finished for him, grinning. "..._Be'eth a night full of love_." We both laughed, our intermingling sounds drifting off into the cool wind.

My father used to say the phrase to me, always a few days before the night of the festivities. He would tell me that he would take my mother, before I was born, every year once they were married. Those were their young years, when they were young and foolish, as my mother would always add.

Soon I realized that I didn't know where we were going. I had expected us to go a bit down the road, where maybe a coach was. But we were headed elsewhere, it seemed, for we had gone to the right once we got outside, around to the smaller buildings belonging to the castle in the back of it, such as the mill and the stables, and the chicken coop and some of the servant's working barns. I was confused, though, as to why were traveling that way. "Edward? Where, if I may ask, are we headed?"

"Why, to the stables, of course." He said it like it was the most usual thing in the world. He walked on, a smirk on his face.

"But..._why_?"

"Bella, we need a horse to get to the town, do we not?"

"Well, yes...but...are we riding one?"

He looked at me like a was insane. "Of course we are. Have you not ridden a horse? I would think that, in your years of schooling, you would be taught to ride."

I shook my head. "No, no. Obviously I have. But, well...let us just keep silent about what exactly happened when I was being taught." I shuddered, remembering the painful process.

"Did it not go well?"

"Er..._well_ is not exactly how I would describe it." I paused. "Animals don't like me very much."

He smiled. "Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

But before I could reply, we were there. He led me into the stables, opening the wooden door like a gentleman. "My Lady,"

"Thank you, Sir." I said wearily, looking around the long barn that I hadn't been in for years.

It was still exactly as I had remembered it. Soft, billowy yellow hay covered the floor, making it dreamlike, as if it was a cloud of golden ferns. The air was a comfortably warm mixture of smells-sleek horse fur, newly washed, the aroma of dried grass, the sweet, plain white soap that was always left in a small pale at the door, waiting for an attendant to bathe one of the animals-all of them blended into one inviting fragrance that was the the stables. Its faded red walls glowed warmly in the dim light of the lantern that hung on one of the posts.

I smiled, taking it all in.

"Bella, come here, would you? If we want to go to the festival, then I think we should get you saddled up first." Edwards soft, velvet-like voice came from one of the stalls, a few rows down from the entrance.

My face, still stained with a red deeper than wine, grew even hotter as the blazing fire erupted in my cheeks. I hurried to where he was, only to gulp at the sight I saw.

It was a fierce, black mustang with a silky coat, with great and powerful legs that looked like they were harder than rocks. His gleaming eyes glared down at me, as if to dare me to even try to sit on him.

I could feel my hands start to shake. "Er, Edward? I don't quite think that I will be able to ride this...horse. He looks rather...wild..."

"No, of course not! Why would I trust you to ride him alone? You'll be riding with me, quite obviously, and you'll be more than safe." He was confident-as always-and smiling in mock disbelief, as if he could possibly comprehend why anyone would ever let me on an animal.

Now, I did tell him that I wasn't good with animals, but this was taking it a bit too far! "_Excusé moi! Je suis parfaitement capable de rouler moi-meime, merci beaucoup!" I tended to go from speaking English to French when I was either frustrated or terribly angry.  
_

"But, Miss, you had just told me that-" He was smiling, as if it were a joke!

"Humph! I don't care! I will ride this horse, thank you! And then you will see." And without thinking, I mounted the tall, rather-mean looking horse, skirts and all.

It was, of course, an inevitable mistake.

The horse, sensing its chance to show its power on some clumsy, weak, little unsuspecting princess, bucked its powerful hind legs and abdomen up, trying to knock me off. Which, I must say, was not too terribly hard a task to do. In my shock and pure terror, I screamed, scared out of my mind as I tried to hang on. But to no avail, for soon he gave one mighty kick, and I was flying into the cool night.

I was in the air for a few seconds at most. During this time, I closed my eyes, waiting to hit the _hopefully_ cushiony hay at the floor. But to my surprise, it didn't come. I only felt two strong arms holding me in a cradle position.

I opened my eyelids, and was gazing into topaz again.

Edward chuckled. "So, Princess. Are you sure about riding alone, or would you mind if I controlled the horse?"

I couldn't speak. The golden orbs were melting into me, warming my insides. "I..." Nothing came out.

He shook his head, smiling.

The horse acted like an angel when Edward controlled him. Not that I expected anything different-by now I had learned that he could basically do anything. I had yet to come across any imperfection that may lie within him.

Finally, it seemed, we were there. I could practically taste the joy in the air as we mounted off the horse and tied him to the stable.

Music was playing loudly, filling the air with sounds of strings being strummed and flutes being blown. Children were having giggling fits, and adults laughed at them, remembering their days when they were young and they ran around the exciting event.

The atmosphere was rich with glee, that I lost all trace of any possible worries or doubts that could have been in my mind.

I grinned, grabbing Edward's hand. "Come on! Let's go!"

He seemed surprised at the physical contact, but pleased. He smiled, and nodded, letting me drag him into the big gazebo.

Inside was even more hectic and disorderly than it seemed out in the fresh air. The smells of piping hot food and dark red wine and sweaty, laughing, dancing people wafted, hanging in the air like a thick cloud of aromas, tangling with all other scents, as if fighting to be the dominant fragrance. The result: a clashing mess of hot, overwhelming perfumes, overloading my senses even at the edge of the room.

It was all too much. I was getting a bit claustrophobic, and I felt the need for air.

Now.

"Edward," I choked out, fanning myself as frantically as I could. "Er...why don't I go and see if I can find a bare spot outside, near the maypole, maybe, so we can see the show," The suggestion came out half-strangled, and I was gesturing towards the entrance behind us.

He was hesitant, I could see that. "Well..."

I tried again. "Don't worry. I've been to this festival so many times, I know my way around. Trust me, I won't get lost or anything such as that."

He sighed. "Fine. But you have to be careful, Bella, or..."

I nodded, smiling. "Of course. Goodbye for now!" I practically ran outside, waiting for the fresh air.

It came, like finding a clear blue pool of water when you were stranded in the middle of a desert. The crisp autumn air refreshed my mind, clearing it and sharpening my senses.

Just then, a little ball of red paper flew at me, from my right side. It was smaller than my fist, and was rather heavy. The red ribbon must have been wrapped around a tiny lead ball, as I had seen a few children do as makeshift play-things.

"Miss! Miss! Can you git me that ball t'ere?" It was the voice of a small child, of about six or seven. His hair was a curly brown mess and his clothes were ragged and dirty, like he had been playing in the mud all day. I smiled, picking the red orb up in my hands up to pass it to him.

"Here you are! And what is your name?"

"Philip!"

"Well, Philip, make sure you keep control of your toys; you don't want to lose them!"

He nodded fiercly and ran off, the little ball clutched tightly in his tiny hands. I chuckled, shaking my head. Then, as I was standing up straight, something or someone hit my back, making me stumble and fall to the ground.

I got up angrily, wondering who in the world had the nerve to just run into people like that. "Ow!" I started to turn around, preparing to face off against the rude intruder of my privacy._ "Excusé __moi_! Just who do you think-" But I was stopped, my voice fading at the sight.  


It was a man, maybe a few years older than me, clad in a white, dirty shirt that had loose sleeves and ripped brown pants. He had lots of jewels on and a sickly sly smile, full of broken, yellowing teeth. He was grinning at me as if he had just won a thousand pounds.

This man, I recognized with dread, was a pirate.

Now, of course I had seen one before. Once, when I was very young. My father took me to a town meeting, where one was being tried against stealing in the town. From there on, pirates were supposedly banned from our territory, and they obeyed. But now, for some reason, here was one, right before my eyes.

"Wha-what are y-you doing here?" I said defensivley, tensing.

"Aaww, sweet. Don't be like that. We 'ere came to enjoy the fest-iv-it-ees, just like the rest of 'em. Are you enjoying it, sweeeet?" His words were slurred, and his breath smelled thickly of rum.

"Sir, I d-demand that y-you leave our territory right now. I-I am the Princess, and hereby b-banish you." It was pitiful, really, that I couldn't get a sentence out without stuttering in fear.

He laughed drunkenly. "No, no Princess. I am just startin' to have a good timeee..." All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm, and started to pull me away, into the dark shadows, away from the festival. I started to shake, and tried to pull away.

He was strong, though, even if he was drunk. He just kept laughing at my struggles and telling me that I was a bad princess for trying to run away. And I tried to scream, really I did. But my voice wouldn't come out right, and I was too scared to hit him. I scoffed at myself. Like I could even hurt anyone if I tried.

I groaned pathetically and closed my eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

But then, a voice came out of the darkness, and instantly, I felt relief wash through me, like a wave on rough sands, smoothing it out to perfection.

"I would _really_ let her go if I were you."

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, here are some of the questions that I get A LOT!!! So here it is-FAQ!**

_**Frequently Asked Questions:**_

**Will the rest of the Cullen family come in later? I REALLLLLYYYYY want to see them!**

_**Listen, I'm sorry that they haven't come in yet, and they probably won't in this story. Well, maybe in the end, in like, the last chapter. Maybe, if I write a sequel, they will be in it a lot. But for now, I don't really know. We'll have to see how it goes!**_

**Why can Bella speak both French and English and other languages, if she's lived in France all her life?**

_**You know, I can have them speaking just their native tongues, how it should be, and have them just coincidentally understand each other, but what good would that do you as readers? Sure, I'd be able to understand it, but I doubt you guys want to be glued to that translation site the whole 20 chapters or so! Plus, she's a princess. In many situations, royalty has had to learn a variety of languages. And anyway, she's had a LOT of time on her hands, why not learn to speak in different tongues?**_

**Why is Victor so evil?**

_**For every romance, there is usually an evil villain trying to stop the hero. You know, an antagonist for every protagonist. In this case, it is my beloved/behated Victor VonLeighten. Victor is to be despised, and I hope you do despise him as a character, but love him as an addition.**_

**If you have any more questions, please tell me and I'll answer them best as I can!!!**


	20. Questions

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! Guess what? I just finished the epilogue of this story! YAY! So that means I know EXACTLY where I am going with this. But how to get there...that is the question:D

No, I'm just kidding. I know what I'm gonna do. So you just sit back and enjoy, cause here comes chapter 19!

* * *

My breath caught as suddenly, in the thick, heavy arms of the pirate, a glinting sword shot out inches away from my cheek. It was beautifully made, like it was welded by the craftiest blacksmith in the world, with the silver of its blades shining in the moonlight, reflecting the pale white of the moon onto my face. My eyes traveled appreciatively up the sword to its plain gold handle, engraved with writing in a language I couldn't make out. It looked latin, or maybe Greek. 

And there, the most beautiful thing was at the end of the sword.

Edward.

I had never in my life thought that I would be so relieved to see any human being as much as I did now. It was like my frantic, fluttering heart in all of its nervousness suddenly quieted, content and satisfied to the almost-fullest degree. I felt the urge to smile, but caught myself in the seriousness of the situation.

The pirate grinned drunkenly, his foul breath going onto my cheek as he hugged me closer. "Oh yeah boy? What ya goin' to do about it?"

I winced as he kissed my cheek, his hold on me tighter than any corset would ever go.

Edward narrowed his eyes at two things. One, for sure, the obvious anger at this revolting man squeezing me to him as if it were to save his own life, and secondly, the idea of being underestimated and basically insulted-something that the pirate would surely pay for, if nothing else. Edward was a man of great dignity-what I've learned in the unfortunately short time, if nothing else, that I've known him. And to be insulted by this drunken disgrace of a pirate would certainly not be stood for. He frowned. "I _said_ that I would let her go if I were you."

The pirate was beginning to get angrier with his whiskey, and looked at Edward with amused, harsh eyes. "Is that so? Well, let's see what the pretty little whore thinks about this!"

I narrowed my eyes and spat on him, his black scuffed boots the main target.

But, to my dissapointment, he just laughed-a hardy, deep laugh. "Well then!" Then, he leaned close to me and whispered, drawling out his words. "Listen to me, my whore, and let me show you what a _real_ man feels like. I can guaruntee you that it will be much better than some pretty, coward of a-"

But he didn't get to finish the insult that was so clearly meant for Edward, because I suddenly found myself whirling out of his arms and into Edward's. Simultaneously, the beautiful sword flung to the pirate's neck, barely even an inch away. I just bet he could feel the cold metal radiating onto his neck, showing how, in a split second, he could die with one flick of that blade. I shivered.

This all happened in less than a second, so fast that it was just one blur. Like that and Edward was, yet again, in control of the situation.

Now, since I had met him, it seemed that it always came to this exact moment, where I had thought that I knew exactly what would happen, before Edward would come and twist it all his way, in a way I couldn't comprehend.

"Now, _monsieur_, I will back away, with the girl, and you will not come into these waters again."

The pirate gulped.

"I repeat, you will _not_ come to these waters again. _Do you understand_?"

He nodded, and started to back away, as he hoped, inconspicuously. Edward pretended not to notice as he turned, with me still in his arms, away, into a more secluded part of the clearing that we had backed away from. He cautiously put the sword back into its hold, hidden under the long grey coat he wore.

There was another one of those silences. This one was not uncomfortable, though. I was unusually happy and cheery, feeling like skipping around. I was grinning, letting out a few giggles now and then.

Finally, Edward looked at me. "Why in the _world_ are you so happy right now?"

I imediately dropped the foolish, barbaric grin I was wearing. "Why shouldn't I be?"

He wore an incredulous look on his face. "I just had to rescue you from a near death experience! You don't even look the least bit shaken!"

"Happens all the time."

"Please tell me your joking."

I grinned again, confirming that, indeed, he wasn't all that angry with me. "Nope. I have things like that happen to me on a daily basis. You just haven't seen it because I've been living in that castle with all those guards and supervisors. They are the only things that keep me from serious problems." I hesitated in what I was saying next, choosing my words carefully. "Well...and you, of course."

Edward stared off into the distance, just whispering, "Of course."

We walked for a while, just listening to the sounds of the festivities. My mind was racing, full of things I wanted to ask him. How could he have known that I was in trouble? And why did he seem so different than the others? How could he have gotten a hold of me so fast, and how did he always seem to know the right things to say? And the carriage incident-how could he have possibly been there so fast to save me in time?

And then, almost as if reading my mind, he cleared his throat.

"Well, Bella, I suppose you have a few questions."

**Author's Note #2:** Okay, I know it was a short chapter, but I hope it was a good one. Barely had any time to write for you guys, but I wanted to get in at least one thing before I went on another unfortunate spree of being unable to write.

Thanks for the reviews, love you all so much!

Bella


	21. Falling

**Author's Note:**

Hey you guys! Enjoying the holiday rush? I know-it's crazy!!! I still have SO many gifts I have to buy everyone in my family, and not to mention my FRIENDS! But, I think, when the time comes, I'm going to-for my present for you-give you an extra long, goodie chapter!!!

But you have to wait for Christmas/Hanuka/Kwanzaa gifts, kay? Muahahaha!

But really, let's focus on the present day, right now...two weeks from Christmas. So, I really hope you enjoy this chapter-it's going to be an exciting one!

* * *

"However," Edward continued, "It is not the time nor place to discuss this now." 

I looked at him, my obvious curiosity burning in my eyes. There was so much I wanted to ask him, so much that I felt I needed to know...But I _did_ wonder-would he answer them all? After these few days that I had just begun to know him, had we developed a strong enough bond? Were these secrets that he was keeping meant to be just that-a secret, and I was not a trustworthy enough person, or a person who had known him long enough to trust, to learn such things that he was keeping so well hidden?

I tried to search in his own eyes for the answer, but only found myself lost in their beauty, the melted golden pools that they were. They bore into me, as always, and only showed the confidence and perfection that he so openly demonstrated.

But I knew better than to think there was just that to this mysterious boy.

I could feel myself losing my wits, drowning in the depths of those butterscotch irises. I could see his lips moving, so obviously trying to tell me something that I was without a doubt going to understand.

"_Bella_!"

Breaking through my daze, I shook my head, as if I was trying to clear my thoughts and fantasies. "Err...Excuse me?"

"I was asking you if you were hungry...would you like something to eat?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

He looked at me incredulously, his perfect features twisting into a mask of shock and annoyance. "Come now, you just had a near-death experience. Shouldn't you be the _least_ bit dazed and confused? And, coming with all of that confusion, shouldn't your empty stomach need energy?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Please! I _told _you that this happens on a daily basis. As for being confused..." I paused, dropping my tone. It was almost a whisper, but somehow I knew that he would hear it. "Sir, I think you owe me a few explanations."

He narrowed his eyes, dropping his voice to almost as low as mine. "Bella," he warned, "I told you...this is not the-"

But we were interrupted by loud shriek, a pitch so high and annoying that there was only one possible person who could even try to achieve such obnoxious noises. "OH MY LORD WHAT A COINCIDENCE!"

It was Jessica, that fake smile plastered to her face as she ran toward us, yet another huge and inappropriate hat bouncing on the top of her head, threatening to fall off and possibly puncture the ground with such weight.

And then I noticed that she had yet another accessory dangling from her arm. It was Prince Michael, from...Germany, was it? I remembered him-the cute, baby-ish one with the annoying habit of clinging. His face visibly lifted as he saw me, blue eyes alighting with excitement. But then he saw Edward, at such a close proximity to me that it was obvious to him that we were here together. His features darkened then as he sulked, dragging himself forward with Jessica to meet us.

Behind them, following every step, was Lauren and some boy-a fairly fit, tall boy. He was frowning and rolling his eyes as _he _was dragged across the fair grounds.

"Why, if it is Edward Cullen!" Jessica exclaimed, throwing Mike to the side-literally. He gave her a puppy dog-like gaze before cheering up again and going next to me.

"Hello Bella!" He grinned and moved closer, stepping so that our bodies were as close as mine and Edward's were. "You look lovely tonight."

I blushed and look toward Edward, who flickered a death glare to him...which he didn't notice. "Er...thank you..." I said, smiling while simultaneously backing away.

I turned to Jessica, who was practically leaning on Edward's arm, batting her eyelashes away. All Edward was intent on, however, was staring at Mike with narrowed, glaring eyes while Mike himself was busy drooling over me.

"So Edward, have you enjoyed yourself tonight?" Lauren asked, finally joining us to my extreme disappointment.

Edward cocked an eyebrow and coldly answered, not once tearing his gaze from Mike, "Yes, thank you very much. And yourself?"

I sighed. Always the perfect gentleman, even when it came to the two most preposterous girls in the entire country.

Before answering, both Lauren and Jessica had a fit of uncontrollable giggling and looking at each other, while everyone else stood there rolling their eyes. "_Yes_, thank you Edward! We are having the _best_ time!"

"But..." Jessica smirked, adding in a sultry voice. "Do you know what would even make the night grander?" He didn't answer her, so she continued. "A dance with you..."

I could feel my chest tighten, a lump forming in my throat. This was it-he would say yes to her, the beautiful raven-haired girl she is, and would completely forget about me. He would dance the night away, and she would probably ask for a kiss at the end-which he would give. I could see it all plan out in my mind as I realized with a burning jealousy that I was just kidding myself all of this time. Thinking that he, the perfect, kind, beautiful prince that he was would even consider me was the most foolish thought that I could ever have.

Not that I didn't know it would happen sometime, though.

As I was about to make up an excuse for leaving, I heard him say the most shocking thing:

"I'm _terribly _sorry, Jessica, but I believe that I promised a dance with Bella." He didn't sound terribly sorry at all-in fact, he sounded ecstatic at the let-down.

Jessica's face fell slightly, but then she covered it up with that fake grin. "Oh, I'm sure Isabella wouldn't mind if I had just one tiny dance with you. After all, she can't just have you _all_ to herself, can she? That would just be selfish." She smirked smugly, confident that she would get what she wanted.

"Actually," Edward said, taking my hand in his surprisingly freezing, hard one. He started to lead me away from them, onto the dance floor in the middle of one of the tents. He turned to her one last time as he grinned crookedly, undoubtedly the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my lifetime.

"She can." He finished, grabbing my other hand and leading me into a seemingly effortless waltz.

He led me through the floors, never skipping a beat and keeping in perfect time to the slow, flowing music. Professional dancers seemed amateur compared to Edward, as he glided like butter across the floor.

And, the most amazing thing was, was that I didn't trip..._at all_. It was like I had never been clumsy in my life, that I had always been a naturally born dancer. I fell perfectly into his rhythm, and allowed myself, daringly, to rest my head against his hard chest.

But, much to my surprise, he didn't push me away. He actually pulled me closer, so that his wonderful scent was everywhere, enveloping me in a heavenly blanket of him. If a honey was a smell, he would have had to bathe in it to achieve such an aroma.

And then, without thinking, I blurted, "Edward, are you a va-"

But, before I could get my question out, I was whirled to the side by Edward, who leaned down to my face. "What," He said darkly, his eyes turning black as coals. "Can you be thinking? Do you know what would happen if anyone heard you?"

I was afraid-more than I had ever been. He was positively livid, his hands on the tent's poles on either side of me almost bending them, with the force he was pressuring. "I-I wasn't thinking!" I cried, looking at him with widened, scared eyes.

We stood there for a moment, him glaring at me while I tried to shrink into myself. He was breathing slowly...actually, I don't think he was breathing at all. He had his eyes closed and seemed to be counting.

Finally, pinching the bridge of his nose, he opened his eyes to reveal a much lighter color. "Bella, would you like to take a walk with me? It's a bit..._stuffy_ in here."

It didn't look like he thought it was stuffy at all. In fact, he looked perfectly cool and content, but I didn't protest.

Once we were outside, he began to talk. "Isabella Swan, I suppose I underestimated you. I once believed that all humans were the same-all simple minded and unobservant, caring only about their own foolish desires. I have, as long as I have existed, witnessed the selfishness and cruelty and _stupidity_ that they have shown to carry out.

"But then I met you. At first, all I could see was this small girl with large, deep eyes and positively succulent...well, I suppose we can discuss this another time. Anyhow, the first day I ever saw you I could tell you were different in some way. I couldn't...read you, like you were trying to hide your thoughts from me-in the most literal sense." He raised an eyebrow in confusion, as if it still puzzled him.

But I was more than puzzled. "But...what do you mean by...humans?" Then, I could almost hear the click in my mind. Then that meant..."Oh my...Edward, was I r-right? About you being a-"

He shook his head, putting his hand over my mouth. "Don't say it."

I uncovered it, rolling my eyes. "Fine, then. But can I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"Ugh! You are the most infuriating person!"

He smirked, enjoying this. "Yes, then. One."

"How did you know where I was when that pirate took me? And what do you mean in the literal sense? And how do you seem to know all the time what everyone is thinking? And, do you have a family? Are they all va-I mean, like you? And-"

He narrowed his eyes. "That's more than one."

I shrugged.

"Fine. I followed your scent. Your blood. I was able to detect it through the crowd, easily, as yours is the most appealing one of all of them. And I meant literally, as I couldn't see what you were thinking. I can...read minds. It's my...forte, we can say. That is how I understand what everyone wants me to say. It's a valuable gift-I know when those are getting suspicious of us, so we can go someplace else. But no one questions the royal family-they daren't be made a fool of for insulting the king, not to mention the death penalty for 'false accusations'."

He paused, looking at me to see how I was receiving this. If I was shocked or scared or happy. Maybe he was afraid I would run away.

Maybe he wanted me to run away.

No one said anything for a while. We walked in the misty night, feeling the cold air hit our skin. It was a beautiful night-a full moon, so unlike the one I had seen as I was going to the castle. No, that night was pitch black, a new moon. I smiled to myself thinking how appropriate it was-then I felt as if nothing in the world could change my bad fortune. I felt that my life was forever doomed to boredom and confined castle walls, and betrothals and doing what I was told to do.

But, somehow, Edward made me think otherwise. Now I didn't feel as if my life was just the castle and Harriet and the servants and The King and Queen, my mother and father. He made me realize that there was a world out there, and people, and mysteries. I was so fascinated with him, and this new fact didn't scare me, although I knew it should have. It only made me want to discover more-about him, about his...life and stories.

Finally, he turned to me again. "Bella, we best be getting back to the castle, I'm sure your very tired." He had a sad look in his eye, but he smiled.

I frowned. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

He laughed, breaking the tension again. "Well, tomorrow I was planning to take a trip to the town markets, but I suppose...if you wanted to you could come with me..." He looked at me uncertainly, saying that I could decline if I wanted to. It was my choice, and I was not obliged to come.

But I never would say no to spending time with him, whatsoever. "Please! Take me!"

He grinned at my excitment. "Okay, then. It is a date."

I smiled to myself and whispered, "Yes it is..."

Back at the castle, as Marie helped me into my nightgown, I thought of all of the events of the day. No one had any idea that there was such a world out there-I hadn't, at least. And I am not talking about the kind of world that Marie's sisters, Rebecca and Miranda, went out and so freely explored with their lovers. No, I was talking about a world that no one can see, only experience. The world where people like Edward hold their secrets and my fantasies that once seemed impossible. The kind of world that very few people can realize and explore. And, a world that made me realize that I was falling into a deep, seemingly bottomless pit of love.

I was falling in love with Edward Cullen.


	22. The Garden

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews last chapter, and I'm really glad that you're liking it. I know it feels like we're not really getting anywhere in the plot, but now that the Edward being what he is thing is all cleared up, things are sure to speed up in these next few (and also, sadly, nearing-the-end few) And I know some of you might be upset about the no-contact thing going on between them, and believe me, I'm working on it. But it's also hard because, during that time period, _any _kind of physical contact between two of the opposite sex was considered beyond and scandalous. But, pshhh-WHO CARES?

Oh yeah, and I'd really like you guys to check out my best friend Heather's story here on She has a really similar writing style with me, as we both take from the same English teacher and love writing, so if your one of those people who do like the way I write, you MOST DEFINITELY want to check her out! Her name's **imadino.imaeachu** and she's absolutely the best!!!

_**DO IT!**_

* * *

"Miss Swan, you have a visitor who would like _so_ much to come in. He seems _very_...eager, miss." 

Instantly, I could feel my heartbeat increasing rapidly at John's words, spoken so quietly and calmly. I grinned and fixed my dove-white gloves that were, at this time, sliding lazily down my forearms back up to my elbow. "_Oh yes_ John! _Please_, let him in! We _musn't_ keep him waiting!"

I was beyond excited for today, to see Edward again. Every time I thought of him I could feel my stomach flutter nervously in anticipation for him to come. I had been waiting all morning and about an hour into teatime to see him, and picked out a comfortable, beautiful dress with Marie, after telling her of my joy at being invited by Prince Edward Cullen. She told me that I must look and feel confident and radiant, like a true Princess.

I must admit, after I finished scoffing at her such cliche words, I looked amazing. Marie always made a boring old duck into a swan, even in simple clothes. She put on me a white, plain dress that flowed at the waist and an elaborate sun hat. It was made of golden, silky straw with a white lily tucked into the black ribbon wrapped around the base of the hat. Among the one flower were freshly picked baby's breath. I didn't ask how she could have _possibly_ gotten it during this time of year, and just left it a magic thing.

I nervously lifted the teacup to my reddened lips, compliments of Marie's secret stash of rouge, waiting to see him walk around the corner to the sitting room. To keep myself busy, I took a huge, unladylike gulp of the hot mixture...

...And almost spit it back out.

I choked on the sip, seeing not Edward, but Victor VonLeighten saunter smugly to me, plopping himself down on the seat beside me. "_Ah_, so the beautiful lady has finally come to her senses!" He said, placing a hand on my leg.

I slapped it off and put my cup down angrily, almost breaking it. "What are _you _doing here?"

He feigned a look of shock, grabbing my now free hand. "Why, that is not near the way you should be talking to your future husband, my love," He slid closer to me, our legs almost touching.

"Firstly, _Victor_," I hissed, sliding away from him, "I am_ not_ and will never be your love! And secondly, you need not mention the atrocious event that is to occur still weeks from now. We have plenty of time until I am forced to commit suicide!"

"Oh my dear, but that is where you are wrong! You see, after a special request to your mother and father, they have agreed that it the best decision to, well..._speed things up a bit_..." He grinned, a wicked glint in his eye.

"...Speed things up...?" I asked warily.

"Yes, yes! Haven't you heard? My dear, we're not getting married in weeks, we shall be wed within days!"

I could almost feel my heart shatter inside my chest. It was as if, at that precise moment, someone had sliced a dagger into me. I hadn't expected it, couldn't even _contemplate_ such a thing happening to me. I had believed that I could have, in some way, escaped this betrothal and _lived_. For the first time in my life, I had felt that everything might be alright, that I would live exactly how I wanted it to be. Then to have it snatched away in a second-it was more than I would bear.

"I-I hadn't heard..." I whispered, my voice breaking. Then, I stood up. "Victor, you must excuse me. It's a bit humid in here..." And, before he could refuse, or insist on going with me, I bolted.

I ran outside, even as dreary and cold it was. And it felt good, for the first time in this horrible weather we had been having, to feel the cold mist and the shade of the dark clouds on my hot, clammy skin. I sighed and began to wander through the almost fully-closed garden of the castle. My spirits slightly lifted, though, when I saw that some of the brilliant red roses hadn't shriveled away, getting ready for winter like the other flowers. Instead, their scarlet silk petals proudly gathered the cold dew from the morning and stood on their green stems, as if not ready for the snow to take them. I laughed, despite my glowering mood, at the pretty little defiant petals.

"Believe me," I said to them, still chuckling, "I know _exactly_ how you feel. I'd rather not succumb to the bitter season of winter for as long as I can stand it."

But then there was another chuckle, a deeper one, and for a moment I believed that the flowers were laughing with me in a deep, silky voice. But then, I realized with utter obviousness it was quite impossible for inanimate objects to converse with me and..._Wait_, I thought. _Inanimate objects conversing_...

I smiled, trying to contain my joy. And without even turning around, I said, "Edward Cullen, how is it that you are always able to find me wherever I am?"

Edward laughed again and came to stand next to me. I relished in the beautiful sound and tried to commit it to memory.

He was standing so close to me, then, that I was losing my focus due to his amazingly wonderful aroma. His body was so close to my own, that the thick end of his coat was brushing against the fabric of my dress. I was in heaven, and had temporarily forgotten my reasons for sulking so.

"Miss Swan, what on earth can you possibly be doing uot here in the garden in almost-winter, without a coat? And, talking to flowers might I add! Miss Swan, did we not discuss this many times, that it is quite impossible for a full conversation with objects that cannot possibly talk back to you?" He smirked that crooked, playful smile-the one that made my heart increase rapidly in speed.

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I believe we have solved that problem now that I have _you_ to talk to, haven't we?" I smiled, hoping with everything I had that he would listen and stay with me.

It worked. He grinned and replied, "Yes, I believe that is true. Well, I best stay here with you, then...you understand, just in case you start to converse with lifeless things again."

I nodded, almost too quickly, all the while grinning like a fool.

He chuckled, and we just stared into space for a few moments. I could hear a deep rumbling from above, the sign of a storm. It would be coming soon, and there was sure to be much thunder and rain. Suddenly, a question struck me. "Edward...does...does the sun _hurt_ you? I don't believe I've ever gone a sunny day seeing you out here with the others."

He sighed, as if he had known a question such as this was bound to appear sometime. "No, it doesn't." He said simply, and when he saw that I was about to ask again for further detail, he continued. "It doesn't _hurt_ me...it just..._impails_ me, in a way that I can simply not go outside. Without revealing what I am so blatantly to everyone in the kingdom." He grinned now, looking at me. "I'll show you one day, what happens when _I_ step out into the sun."

I would have said yes to anything he asked me. Now that I had acknowledged the fact that I was absolutely and unconditionally smitten, I realized that I didn't care about danger or risks I might have to take to be with him, even if it took the rest of my life.

He stared at me with a mix of amusement and sadness. "Bella, you haven't asked one of the most important questions yet." He said quietly.

I looked at him with curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"Aren't you wondering how I feed? What I eat...or drink, rather? Have't you noticed that I don't ever consume any of the food you humans so often eat, multliple times a day?" He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to get me to understand.

I realized, then, with a grimace what he meant. "Oh." I said, trying not to let my face show what I was thinking.

He smiled, obviously not fooled. "Yes, '_oh_.'" He mocked. "Well, just so I can spare you the disgust of asking, I'll tell you. Bella, you know my kind drinks blood-both you and I know it. But I...I am a bit...different. I don't drink human blood. I drink the blood of animals.

"Mind you, it's not that I don't enjoy drinking from people, or that I can't smell the sweet aroma of them. Or that I am immune to the temptation that it presents me-no, most _certainly_ not. I have learned that from you, as your blood is the sweetest I have ever inhaled in my entire existence. Every day I must fight the urge to kill you, Bella. Don't you understand that?" He looked at me with a desperate, pleading look. "_Don't you understand why it's so dangerous for you to be with me?_"

I looked at him with widened eyes. "But...But you haven't, Edward! You haven't hurt me, and I truly do not believe that you ever will!"

He sighed. "You are right about that. I will never hurt you, I swear it. And if I do, may I be damned to the most horrific place on Earth and off of it, for I wouldn't deserve to exist if I ever did anything to you. _Isabella_," He pronounced my full name carefully. "You don't know what kinds of things you'll be risking if you decide to be with me."

I shook my head. "Edward, it doesn't matter what you are. _I don't care_. I've made my choice, it's just up to you."

He narrowed his eyes. "Bella, you just happened to make the foolish choice."

I nodded, choosing not to answer and continue this argument, and thought of another question, to change the subject.. "Also, you mentioned last night that _'we'_ couldn't be discovered. Does that mean there is more of...you? More people out there that are..._vampires_ like you?" The word was foreign in my mouth, leaving me with a strange, unsatisfied taste.

He raised his eyebrow. "Do you honestly think I am the only one of my kind out there?"

"Well, no, but..."

"The answer is yes, I do have a family, the royal family, as a matter of fact. My brothers and sisters are lving the same...lifestyle as myself, as well as my mother and father." He thought for a minute, before looking at me with wonder. "Do you know that you are the only human I have ever encountered that has guessed my secret?"

"Well," I said smugly, trying not to laugh. "I am a remarkable human."

He chuckled. "That you are, Miss Swan, that you are." He paused for a minute, shaking his head as if this were the most interesting thought. Then , he asked-or rather, demanded, "Now that I have told you one of my secrets, you must reveal to me one of your own. Tell me, who really _is_ Isabella Swan? Who _is_ the mysterious and beautiful princess who shows her heart to no man?" He smirked.

My face alighted with flames as I, blushing, picked at and smoothed the bright petals of the rose. "I am not beautiful," I said, my face growing redder as I said it. "And besides, there is no man who has caught my attention yet, " I lied.

"Oh, really?" He said, a disbelieving look on his face. "Not even the prince of Belgium? I had heard that he has been calling on you recently..." He said, a bitter edge to his voice. He wasn't looking at me, just ahead at the closed-up grape vines.

I almost choked on my own saliva. Blinking, I glared at him. "There is _nothing_," I hissed, "Impressive or likeable about that filthy,_ revolting_ pig, Victor VonLeighten, and I will _never_-I swear to God-come _close_ to loving him!" The words rushed out of my mouth, words that I could never say in front of anyone else for fear of being thought of disgraceful and rude.

He finally looked at me, his eyes questioning. "But...you're engaged to him?"

Now I was at a loss for words. My breath caught, and I couldn't form a coherent sentence for a few moments. When I was finally able to speak, I stuttered, "How...how d-did you know about that?"

He smiled sarcastically. "I think the whole kingdom knows, Bella. Everyone was invited to the ceremony of matrimony, to take place in the cathedral near the castle." His voice was now completely bitter, the harsh tone biting at me.

And then I started to cry.

"_You don't understand_!" I sobbed, grabbing his cold hand. He seemed surprised at the gesture, but I ignored his reaction. "You don't understand how I feel! You don't _know_ what it's like to be..._engaged_ to someone you don't...Someone that you don't love!" I spat it out. "For years, I've lived knowing that fairytales weren't real. I knew what was fiction, and what was life. I've followed what my parent's told me to do, acted polite and dressed in fancy, pretty dresses. I've done _everything_ they've wanted me to do, and I haven't complained the least!"

I paused to wipe the tears streaming down my face, and continued my rant. "But now...I've realized something...I've realized that everything doesn't have to be what's real and not, what belongs in stories and what belongs in life. There are things in each that blend together and there are things that exist in both! Like _love_,"

He interrupted me with a doubtful look. "You don't know what love is." He said matter-of-factly.

I looked up at him and squeezed his arm. "Yes I _do_, Edward! I do, and I know that I don't have to have lived hundreds of years or have died a thousand deaths to understand it or _feel_ it! I know love because I can see it in my father's eyes when he sees my mother and both think no one is looking! I know love because you can practically smell it on that night of the festival, and all are dancing and laughing and embracing! I know love, Edward, because _I love you_!"

I had said it before I had even realized I did. And now, as I gauged his reaction, I could feel the release of it in my stomach, relieved to have it out of my chest and into the air. And now, all that I had to do was wait-wait to see how I would be recieved.

But of course, in my nervousness, I started sobbing again.

But this time, I wasn't standing in the cold sobbing, alone. The next thing I knew, I was off the ground, dangling in Edward's arms in a cradeled position. I stopped, my eyes widening. "Edward!" I cried, looking frantically at the ground. He ignored me, smiling to himself. "Edward! Get me down..." I struggled to get out of his arms and back onto my feet, to no avail. "...Right..._NOW_!"

I sighed frustratedly as he carried me across the garden, nearer to the castle. "_Edward_," I said, as calmly as I could manage. "If we get caught in such a position, we will-"

He cut me off as we got to the castle, finally putting me down. But he pressed my back against the wall, staring intently at me with a playful gaze. "You aren't really worried about getting caught, are you Bella?"

Now we were closer than ever, literally. Our bodies were basically touching, his face bent close to mine. His cool, sweet breath was whirling in my face, making it almost impossible to think a comprehensible thought. His perfect features were so close to me, that I could make out every millimeter of his perfect, flawless skin. "Well," I breathed, closing my eyes. "Not...exactly..."

He smiled. "Good. You know that I will never, _ever _let anything happen to you that you would need to worry, correct? Because I promise you that I will always stop it." He bent his his head down, our faces now less than an inch apart.

"Y-y-yes..." I stuttered, knowing _exactly_ what was coming next.

"Good." He said again, and bent his face down to mine, closing up the distance and leaving no space between us.

Truly, I hadn't been expecting it-at all. And, it was so scandelous-_especially_ for me, as an engaged woman-that I couldn't even begin to imagine it. Nothing even out of the fantasies that I had so believed were not true could I have drawn it up from. And, as he hesitated for a moment, wondering if he could stand it, if he could resist his thirst, I went wild.

The minute his cold lips touched mine, I pressed my hands hard against his chest and stood on my toes, crushing my lips harder against his. My blood was boiling in the adrenaline of it all, and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks in the moment.

Immediately, he grasped my arms firmly and pulled me away. "Bella," he said warningly.

I wasn't really listening to him. I could feel his taste lingering sweetly on my lips, his scent enveloping me. I grinned at him, and blissfully uttered the only words that I could manage in my state. "Oh...my..."

But, then, before he could say anything else, someone came around the corner. Someone who, if I could trade anyone else in the universe, I would have. Someone who I didn't want to see right now more than anyone ever.

Victor.


	23. Foolish Wishes

**Author's Note:**

Whoa, you guys. We are getting seriously close to the end[[pats self on back I am very proud of myself.

But anyways, hope you guys enjoyed that little Christmas/Hanuka/Kwanzaa treat! Although, I did leave you with a bit of anticipation, didn't I? Hehe. Sorry if this took a bit too long for your liking, but I had a lot going on-what with the holiday rush and presents and my seventeenth birthday that came and went! Yay! January Fifth, people! Wish me a Happy Birthday, even if it's a belated wish!

And so, without further delay, yet another chapter for By Moonlight! (I'm hoping soon that we'll break 30,000 words soon! This will be great for me, and I'm so excited for it! Hey, maybe we'll even break it by the end of this chapter!)

* * *

Edward stepped quickly away from me so that there was a healthy amount of air and space between us. Hopefully, it didn't look as if there had ever been anything suspicious going on between us just moments before. And in fact, he did it so quickly that, if I had blinked, I would have missed the entire movement. 

"Ah, if it isn't Victor VonLeighten himself," Edward said charmingly, allowing himself a small smile that was directed at the man who had just ruined _everything_ for me.

Victor narrowed his eyes at the sight of the two of us. He hesitated and gave me a long, hard stare before replying curtly, "Yes, it is." His dark eyes glowered, sinister and fuming.

I gave a hesitant smile and walked over to him, hooking my arm into his. "Ah, yes, Victor dear. How have you been? What have you been doing since I saw you last? Nothing too naughty, I would hope." I tried to keep my tone light and teasing, and hope my sudden affection towards him would distract him and cover up any questions he might have wanted to ask.

It was working, almost. He didn't believe me, it was evident, but looked to have decided to take advantage of the situation. He pulled me into him closer, so our bodies were touching. I tried to hide the sour expression that was forcing itself up. "I see, my dear, that you have come to your senses," he said carefully, eying me.

"Oh, yes!" I said dramatically, "I have...realized that you are truly, the love of my life and I would want nothing better than to marry you and become your Queen."

I was the worst at lying. No matter how thoroughly or how hard I had tried throughout my life, no one had ever seemed to believe me. "Silly Bella," they had said when I was younger, a stern look coming into their eyes, even as they talked playfully. "You know that lying is not a trait that real princesses acquire, do you not?" In which I was forced to always respond with a yes, I apologize, until I learned that the whole lying bit simply was not working out for me.

But it seemed that Victor was too deep in his glory of winning what he had worked for, because he made no comment. He just gave a sadistic grin and hugged me closer, to my extreme annoyance. It had, apparently, annoyed Edward too, for his eyes briefly narrowed into small slits.

"So, what have you two been doing out here?" Victor asked suspiciously, looking down at me.

"Well...we were doing...we were talking and...I was in the garden...and..." I groaned inwardly and cursed my horrible lying skills.

"We were discussing the dreary weather, and Miss Swan commented that she hoped the day of her wedding would not be near as melancholy as today. In fact, she could not stop talking about how she longed for it to be that day at this very moment, for she has fallen deeply in love. You are a very lucky man, VonLeighten, and I wish you both the best of luck. She will make a fine queen one day, as you king." Edward's lips struggled to keeps from frowning-I could tell by the way they twitched. "So now," He continued, "I may take my leave. Good day, Sir VonLeighten...Miss Swan," He said, and smiled at me. Before he turned to walk into the corridor, I caught a brief wink.

I tried to hide the smile and the girlish giggle that was bubbling in my chest.

"Bella, may I ask-is there anything I should know about before we are wed? Anything you would like to tell me?" Victor's stare bore into me, trying to pry and find out what I was hiding. And by the looks of his expression, he was inquiring that there most certainly _was_ something that I should tell him.

I, however, tried to keep my composure and not break down under his cold stare. "Tell you? Why, Victor, dear...I-I don't know what you could _possibly_ be speaking of."

And just then, I felt something strike the side of my face, the pain tingling in my cheek as I fell to the hard, freezing ground, my hands landing in a nearby bush of thorns. My eyesight went dark for a minute as I tried to regain my composure and stand up. Everything was blurry, and I could feel a hot, painful sensation on my jawbone. The blood rushed to my face in realization of what had just happened.

Victor had _hit_ me.

In all of the years I had known him, never once had he laid a single blow on my body. Yes, he had been painstakingly annoying in the fact that he touched me every chance he got, but he had never struck me. Even when he got angry with me for ignoring him, he would just squeeze my leg or pinch my bottom. And now, no matter how much I had thought him to be such a monster before, now I was at a loss for words.

Tears rushed to my eyes as I looked up to him from the ground. "Y-you..._I hate you!" _I cried, raking dirt into my palm with my cut fingers from the sharp thorns, trembling.

Victor seemed to have no compassionate reaction. He glared at me and grabbed the fist full of soil I had made, yanking me up so that his face was two inches away from mine. He forcefully unclasped my bleeding fingers, the dirt falling in a clump to the ground. "I saw you with _him_, you little rat. I _saw_ you holding hands. He carried you and _you kissed him_. And don't you _dare _think that you can cover it up or run away, my little fox, because _you can't_." His narrowed eyes went into smaller slits. "I don't know how long this affair has been going on, but it will _end_. We are getting married _tonight_."

* * *

"You're a monster," I whimpered, for the thousandth time in just an hour. 

I was sitting in the back of the carriage in an extravagant dress with someone I didn't know and someone I despised.

For the first of the three, it was beautiful...much,_ much_ too beautiful for me to wear. In the silky purple fabric that glowed in the moonlight, I felt like a duck in the disguise of a swan. The silk flowed in wave-like ripples, cascading softly down my body. It held tight to the corset I wore on my waist, accentuating the little curves I had and loosening as it hit the waist. Like the red dress I had worn at the ball, it gathered at spots along the entire bottom half, pinned and held up by sparkling diamonds. The shape of the gleaming gems matched that of the crown I wore on top of my curled locks of dark hair, which were elegantly piled high on my head, thanks to one of the maids who had come along with Victor. I had wished that Harriet would help me, and I would at least have someone to confide in, but _he_ wouldn't have it, saying that I needed a proper maid to help the princess, and not just a silly little girl.

As for the stranger? The priest, who Victor had forced into the cart after sending a messenger boy to tell of the early wedding, was sitting across from us, on the other side of the carriage's seats. He kept fixing his collar and looking between us nervously, obviously frightened of Victor's never relinquishing glare and my continuous sobbing. I was starting to be able to see the perspiration through his once-spotless white shirt, a sign that he would be rushing through the wedding.

And then, there was Victor.

Victor didn't reply to me yet again. At first he had just raised an eyebrow, but after a hundred times of hearing the repeated phrase, he just sat silently, glaring at the trees rushing by outside, the sign that we were getting extremely close to the cathedral, where I would surely meet my death-if not literally, mentally and emotionally.

The only thought that kept me from screaming and jumping out of the carriage was that of what had happened right before Victor had come. Had I been dreaming that Edward had told me that he would not let anything happen to me? That I would never be in danger, if he was there? The mere thought of his promise kept me from going insane, and allowed me a few moments of mental clarity.

"We're here, Sir Von Leighten," the driver called loudly to us from the front as the pounding of the horses' hooves slowed to a trot. "We have arrived at the Great Cathedral." I groaned. I didn't even get to see _John_, whose quiet and calm voice would surely help me, if only a bit.

Victor smiled tightly, getting out once the cart had stopped entirely. And as he walked out, his expression took on an entirely different look; his face became happy and loving and compassionate-things that I had no doubt were just a mask for the monstrous creature he had shown to me. He stepped aside and opened the door wider, holding his hand out to me. "For you, my lovely Bella," He said, grinning.

I glared at him and spat on the ground. It landed about a foot from his clean black shoes, to my disappointment.

He just shook his head and chuckled, amused. "Well, then I shall meet you inside, my love," And he walked off, disappearing as the two gigantic, elaborately decorated doors closed behind him. The priest took one more look at my tear-stained face and hurriedly ran after him, deciding that the last thing he wanted was to console a young girl caught in a bad marriage.

As soon as the doors were fully shut, and I could be sure that they would have no ability to hear me, I turned to the driver, hoping to God that he had at least a _bit_ of compassion inside of him. "Sir," I whispered, my voice struggling not to rise in the panic, "Please, will you take me from here? Take me back to the castle! I will pay you, sir, fifty pounds!"

"I'm sorry, miss, but I had strict orders to-"

"How about gold?" I said, tears welling in my eyes. I ripped the golden chain off of my neck-something given to me for the wedding. I shoved it at him, sobbing. "You look like a man who would use it wisely! Please, take it! I will pay you one hundred pounds back at the castle, but _please take me back!_"

_"Bella! We are about to start!"_

My mother's shrill voice startled me, making me jump and drop the gold necklace in the process. I turned reluctantly, quickly wiping off the wetness from my face. I smiled a forced, fake smile, and looked toward her. "Yes, mother?"

She was standing next to my father in one of her finest dresses-one made of a collection of different valuable gems-rubies, sapphires, amethyst-anything you could name. They both wore purple satiny fabric, as I did-a sign that we were royalty, kings and queens. It was the traditional attire, one that I had seen at the other few weddings I had attended in my life, for other ally countries.

My mother frowned. "You must come in, dear. We cannot start without the bride."

I nodded, trying to force the tears back down that were forcing themselves up. "Yes, mother," I managed, swallowing against the knot forming in my throat. It didn't help to clear it, only making it worse.

_God, Edward. Please come. Please go through with your promise._

* * *

Where was he? I bit my lip nervously, looking over my shoulder anxiously every five seconds. 

_He promised._

I nearly laughed at myself when I had the thought. Because, as always, promises or reassurances mattered nothing in the end, and I was just a silly girl with silly dreams-fantasy dreams. Because life wasn't fair.

_Yes, I believe I have heard that before._

I turned my gaze back for the final time. Back to my own hell. My inferno. My reality.

_He promised._

* * *

**Author's Note #2:**

Oh my God, so sad! I hope you guys can get the ending to the chapter, that she was in the church, going to the alter. Let me just give you a quick description of the setting, just so you can imagine it. I had originally cut this out of the story, after realizing that I was much too lazy to write the whole darn scene where she's getting inside the church and people are coming up and wishing her congratulations, and all the thoughts that she had about Edward coming to rescue her:

_I was amazed at how much decorating had been done on such a short notice. Scarlet, fresh-petaled roses sat perched on leafy green garlands, boasting and proud. but, they weren't showing the same kind of pride as the others had in the garden. These were perfect and big, almost fake-looking, like it was just a simple fact that they were born beautiful in a rich flower merchant's shop. The others were actually proud of how they could withstand the winter for so long, fighting to be the gorgeous, triumphant red plants they were. Purple curtains hung next to them, their fabric glowing in the magnificent, overpowering light of the dyed purple and gold candles. A giant chandelier hung from the ceiling, also, adding to the extreme light. Everyone was in their finest, and I could hear whispers around me talking of how handsome the groom was and how beautiful the bride looked, and oh, look at those jewel-adorned curtains..._

_I could only wish for a miracle to happen._


	24. Swedish Maiden

**Author's Note:**

**_WE HIT 30000 WORDS LAST CHAPTER!!!!!!_**

Hey guys!

Thanks SO much for all of the great reviews I've been getting-and I'm so happy you all love the story! It's been a bumpy ride at times (you know, all of those times I left you with those cliff-hangers and didn't update for two weeks) and sometimes smooth. but the point is, we've made it this far, and now we've got only one chapter to go after this! It's, in a way, an exciting and happy achievement that I'm more than proud to make. But, on the other hand, I'm sad that it'll all end so soon!

But anyways, I really hope that you like this chapter. It took me FOREVER to figure out just how I wanted it to all weave together and subside to the end, but I _think_ I finally got it! Sorry, though, if you think the ending is too abrupt and you wish it would have dwindled out more...

Oh well!

Oh, and guys! I'm on the Fanfiction and Fanart Exclusive Archive ( now, so go and check it out! You can see artwork and stuff by me, and my name is still LaBellaBella. Yay!

* * *

"_Doth anyone in the audience have any objections?"_

The short monotone priest had asked the question dully, sweeping his grey-ish brown murky eyes across the crowd of people sitting quietly in the pews. "Thou shalt speak _now_, or forever shall thy hold thy peace."

For a moment, it was quiet in the audience, the hushed whispers that had been not-so-conspicuously going on through the ceremony had stopped now, wondering if there was a soul brave enough to speak against the marriage. No one would, of course, for fear of loosing their head by going against the perfect marriage that would bind their country with Belgium, and no doubt angering the King and Queen of France.

And with that silence, I gave up.

Any possible morsel of hope that might have been still inside of me vanished, my heart dropping with a _thud_, onto my stomach. It felt heavy and empty, now, like a hollow bowl of iron. What a fool I was to believe, if even for a split second, that I could have escaped this life that had been so unfairly chosen for me. What a silly little child I was to think that someone such as _him_ would come back for me, probably realizing that I was worth nothing. That I could even give him anything in return. I wasn't interesting, or pretty, and I wasn't witty or graceful; what was there that I could ever offer him? I scoffed at the idea and returned my gaze to the bottom of my gown.

Until something caught my eye.

It was white, and was only about a centimeter wide. It stuck out of the fold of my dress where my waist met the flowing wave of purple fabric, not exactly protruding out into the open air, but deep inside. If I were any onlooker, it would no undoubtedly be invisible, disappeared into the elegant ripples. Hoping to be conspicuous, I took it out, holding it against the palm of my hand.

It was a note, with four simple words written on it with graceful black script.

**_Go along with it._**

"VAIT!"

Everyone the the audience visibly jumped, including myself, turning around to the source of the startling voice.

There stood a tiny girl, although she looked my age, dressed in all white: a maid's costume from a foreign country, I believed it to be. Her figure was small and skinny, and only a small slip for her large dark eyes baring all of the skin that showed. From the looks of the two inches, in all, of skin that was visible, it was beautiful and porcelain-like, as if she was a living doll. Her eyes were dark and deep and wide, like a doe's would be. She spoke in a Swedish accent, hurriedly and sweet, like a bird's song.

"You must vait!" she cried, her voice an octave higher than any song could go. "Miss Svan cannot go through veeth thee ceremony unteel she has gotteen thee garland!"

Everyone just stared at her for a moment, taking in the sight of such a petite, _breathtaking_ Swedish maid talking in rush. Finally, though, my mother regained her composure and asked the question first-the one that everyone seemed to be thinking, but had not regained the ability to speak. _"Excuse me?"_ she asked, her eyebrows raising. "What _garland_ are you _ever_ talking about?"

The girl cocked her head to the side, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Vhy, of all people, Queen Svan, you should know about thee Ceremonial Garland! Every Queen-to-be must be wed veeth it, or else thee entire country is _doomed_!" She rushed up to me without another word, grabbing my arm, although I knew that these words would persuade my mother to go along with it, as she knew that she did not know of the so-seemingly-sacred ritual, and therefore might not be fit to be queen. The maid's hold was tight and secure, and as her white hands slipped out from the sleeves of her dress, I noticed how rock-solid and _freezing_ her hands were, as if she had dipped them in a frozen lake. They were so familiar, yet I couldn't put a point on where I remembered them from.

Then I had a flash of memory.

_A wooden carriage barreling suddenly towards me at an alarming speed in the cold night. The sound of a horse's hooves ca-lumping on the ground, almost hurried. The sound of an owl overhead, the dark enveloping around me as I closed my eyes, hoping that it wouldn't hurt as bad as it sounded. But then a pair of freezing arms wound around me, something hard hitting me like dozens of bricks. The air whooshed past me as whatever it was pulled me to meet the ground._

It was the night that Edward had saved me, the night that he had pulled me out of the carriage's way. It would have crushed me, but he was able to push me (rather forcefully) to the safety of the ground away from the path. And then I realized where I had recognized the freezing hands...the rock-hard body...the dark eyes...

This _maid_ was a vampire.

She rushed me out, through the two wide church doors to the dark night. The cold wind hit me at once, and this time I was thankful for the freezing, wet air as it cleared my senses. The girl pulled me around the church to the southern wall and through the trees of the surrounding forest, now traveling at an alarmingly fast speed with me hanging onto her waist with all of my might.

No, not even that covered how terrifyingly quick she was.

It was surreal, as if we were hardly moving at all and the dark shadows around us were moving. She ran with such grace and beauty that I almost felt at ease, if not for the fact that I was scared for my life.

"You might want to close your eyes, Bella, if you are truly _that_ scared."

She now spoke with a perfect accent, no longer thick with that of a Swede. I heard a ghostly chuckle flow away with the rushing wind as I quickly, fearfully, followed her orders, thought at the speed we were going it seemed impossible to move an inch.

It did, however, become better when I saw nothing but the darkness of my eyelids. Now the only sensation I felt was the cold autumn wind blowing through my hair and on my face, and it was almost exhilarating. I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my veins, all of my senses alert and excited. I tried to focus on that specific rush rather then how it would feel if we were to suddenly crash into a gigantic tree, or a large boulder...I shuddered.

"Here, we can walk from here. It should be twenty minutes exactly before they find the tracks and start to follow the trail."

The girl stopped slowly, and got me off of her back-a position that I had apparently gotten into since we took off.

"Er...miss? I thank you for saving me from..." I trailed off, and began again. "Who exactly are you? Just someone that comes saving brides from a horrid future?" I grinned, trying to make light of the troubled night.

Then, she took off her dark veil, revealing one of the most gorgeous faces I have ever seen. She bore shockingly white skin, almost glowing in the shaded night, that contrasted magically with her piercing dark eyes. Everything about her seemed the epitome of perfection, as if she had stepped right out of a dream.

She was grinning widely, and I felt myself burning in embarrassment at the thought of how dull I must have looked in comparison to her.

"You," she said, raising an eyebrow. "May call me Alice. And I believe it's my job to get you back to my brother."

* * *

**You guys better be friggin' happy that I posted this up! I got so many reviews and emails asking when I was going to post this next chapter up, that I said to myself, "You know what? Let me just write it and get it overwith." **

**So here you are! Thanks for reviewing, guys, and hopefully you're excited for the last chapter!!! GAHHH! **


	25. Terrifying Obscenities

**Oh, gosh guys! This is the last chapter!! Oh my...I just can't believe it. Of course, this isn't exactly the LAST chapter (there will be an epilogue, which I already have written out and ready to be posted), but I think that I'll torture you guys and have you wait a few days before posting the epilogue. He he...**

**But anyway, I really hope you enjoy the _penultimate_ chapter of By Moonlight, because I'm so glad that you have been following this and reading it through and through! Thanks so much, and I hope you** **guys will want me to do another AU soon-I LOVE writing them!**

**And by the way, they DID have lighters/matches back then. In fact, I have proof: _"the modern match box was created by British Chemist John Walker in the year 1827, where as the cigarette lighter was created eleven years prior in the year 1816 by German chemist J.W. Dobereiner."_**

**Oh, and I'd just quickly want to thank all you guys who reviewed-especially "lily", to whom I am dedicating this chapter to, who even wrote me a friggin SONG to show her appreciation. Yeah. I love you guys who go that extra mile. Thanks so much!! And anyone who DOES write me a song, deserves an extra big cookie.**

**So, without further adieu, here is chapter twenty four!**

* * *

If I had any doubts about my life having changed before, there were none left.

Alice Cullen told me where I would go to meet Edward-"To the left until I saw the tree that had only one continuous limb reaching taller than all others, leafless and brittle. You won't miss it; I can guarantee you that," she said. I would locate the north direction, and continue on until I was met by a fork in the road, so to speak. There would be two dirt pathways, and I was to choose the right one-no matter what I did, I would choose the right. I_ had_ to choose the right one. Then all would be easy, for with the passing by of merely minutes I would see him.

Along with the information, I was presented a small pouch that was to hang around my neck. All it held was a small dagger (for which purposes I strongly disliked to think about), a small vile of alcohol, and a lighter-something new to me, but I figured that if I truly needed it I would figure it out.

She smiled at me as though I were a life-long friend. "Take good care of yourself, my dear, dear Bella. I promise to see you _very_ soon..." She leaned in to give me a quick, cold peck on my heated cheeks.

And with that, she dashed off into the dark depths of the forest.

I sighed and looked at my dreary surroundings. I usually appreciated the tall, mysterious trees and their rich, dark green branches-they were like comforting strangers, reaching out warmly, like you were a long lost friend. However, tonight was different. The lurking height of the strange branches cast tapering shadows onto the dimly lighted ground, seeming ghost-like and creepy.

My mind snapped back to business with a shudder, realizing that I had a long, cold walk ahead of me. I was losing time. and so, with a sigh that was more like a short breath, I started my journey.

Every once in a while I would hear a twig snap behind me, making my heart leap frighteningly. I would spin around, my hand to my chest, and listen for a few moments. I was starting to really get afraid. What would happen if they found me here, alone? Would they send me right back to the chapel, back to the surely fuming Victor? Or would I simply be thought of as a mere disgrace, no longer able to represent our kingdom? Maybe I would get lucky and they'd just throw me over a steep cliff, or drown me in the ocean. Better that than having to go back to that vile creature that they were begging to call king.

_Stop it Bella!_ I thought. _You must keep moving! Soon, all will be well and you will see Edward again. You will live happily ever after, just as in the fairytales! _

But with each frightened, breathless, cold step that I took, it was getting harder to believe.

But I traveled on, my hands viciously rubbing my arms and shoulders in a poor attempt to make myself warmer. I was hoping that the intense friction would even create, just even a little bit, of heat. But the only things that I ended up with were sore arms, tired hands, and short breath.

I even tried to distract myself by thinking. I thought of everything, quite frankly, from my secluded childhood to my present state. I wondered how long my mother had known that I would be married to Victor. Although she passed it as something of the moment, had there ever been any undertone of the betrothal, at all in my early life? I knew that I recalled the countless times when my mother would all-too eagerly push me away from her to play with the disgusting creature, to spend more time with him than I did anyone else. It was as if she had always been trying to force that kind of love into me, hoping that I would even feel a spark of a desire to be with him someday.

I didn't blame my mother, no. How could I ever? Although she had kept me away from society my entire life, there was no doubt that she had a strong bond with me. There were always those precious moments in my life, when I wanted nothing more than to be with her forever, when she would smile as she played with my hair, or when we giggled together watching a jester's performance at some special party. Those times seemed so far away, though, now with her deep lines of stress and her hair loosing its luster from her days.

I brought my hands to my mouth, breathing out warm air, desperate to warm them.

The thought of my mother, and how much I felt for her brought me to another thought of love-the love that was so different than any that I had felt before. It wasn't motherly or sisterly, the kind I felt for my mother or Marie, even. It was deeper and gave me a giddy feeling, like I was the happiest person on earth. It was the right kind of love, the kind that made you want to hold that person and never, ever let them go.

I smiled as I thought of Edward. I loved absolutely everything about him-his gorgeous topaz eyes, deep with thought and concentration, his shining auburn hair. His crooked, perfect smile-it made me nearly faint at the thought of it.

But I didn't just love Edward for what he looked like. No, I would love him for who he was, even if he were the homeliest man in all of Europe. The way he was always so gentle, as if I were the most breakable thing in the world, and the way he would smile at me, as if he were seeing something that anyone else could not. I knew in my heart that if I were unable to live with him, I would be unable to live at all.

The sight of a tall oak tree made me stop dead in my tracks. Everything fit Alice's description perfectly-the tall, winding branches that almost reached the clouds, the brittle exterior. I tentatively took a step toward it, putting a hand gently on its trunk. I caressed the old tree with care-as if one wrong move or hard touch would shatter the whole plan, and I would have to go back to that disgusting creature. Feeling around its circumference, I waited until I felt the soft, plushy damp moss that would tell me my next set of directions.

_Go north until you are met by a split. A fork in the road, if you will._

I could hear Alice's directions like a mantra in my head, repeating over and over until I wasn't even sure that they were words-just meaningless rambles that were slowly making me go mad. But no matter how over the edge I felt like I was getting, I kept reciting them; there was no way I was going to forget these directions. And the person that was expected to meet me there kept me going, kept my feet dragging across the wet dirt.

And suddenly, there was a huge, deafening crack, the ground shaking as I felt a rough tug on my cloak. My hands shot up to cover my ears, and I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried calming myself down, saying that I was being stupid. _It's alright, Bella. Don't be silly. Just open your eyes. It's probably lightning._A little reassured by the meek thought, I opened my eyelids slowly to see that nothing had changed, and that the exact same scene that had been there before was the same-the dull brown leaves rustling quietly on the ground, the tall trees swaying silently in the breeze-all was unchanged. I sighed, and chuckled at the sheer idiocy of the moment. Wow-all of this adventure was getting to my head.

After a few more laughs at myself, I remembered the task at hand, and abruptly started walking again.

Only to fall flat on my face.

It was completely normal for me to fall-actually, it was almost the opposite, when I thought about it. Not a single normal person I knew fell quite as much as I did. Even the_ mentally incompetent_ had more grace then I. I remembered being a child, and Victor would taunt me, calling me "Fall Face" and "The Clumsy Swan". It would enrage to the point where I would be running after him, which was exactly what he wanted. I would fall as I ran, over everything and nothing-a small toy, a rug, a piece of paper. So, there was nothing exciting or abnormal about me tripping onto my face now, my dress ripping and my hands getting cut by the tiny stones. All I was used to.

But when I turned around, it wasn't the falling that sent me horror-stricken.

The entire bottom half of my dress was pressed tightly under a fallen tree and the ground, digging into the mud. However I tried to move, it wouldn't budge (and neither, I soon learned, would the tree). Pieces of fabric were already torn up to my waistline, and the tree's loose branches must have ripped the back. But, as I tried to tug my dress from under me, I realized that the weight the tree itself presented was too much. It was enormous-the circumference had to be at least ten feet around, and aged a hundred years. The blood drained from my face as I took it all in.

But then I knew what I had to do. Without much more thought, I quickly pulled open the pouch that had been given to me by Alice, and drew the dagger. I quickly sliced my dress until I was free of the horrible weight. The fabric now hung mid-thigh (a length that would undoubtedly give multiple heart attacks to my mother, especially since it soggily clung to everything I had), and was no longer its rich, deep purple color. Instead, it was a murky brown from mingling with the mud so many times, and bits of twigs and debris hung onto it. But again, I reminded myself that I had to keep going and had no time to dawdle on what I looked like.

I walked on, shivering from the new lack of clothing, until I was met by the fork in the road.

I tried to remember what it was that Alice had told me, and my mind revisited the brief conversation in the back of the castle. "Two dirt pathways, each similar in size. When you get to this, Bella, you are to take one direction, and one _only_. It is _vital_ that you remember this, do you understand?" To which I had nodded. "Now, you are to take the..." My mind paused, the memory slowly slipping away.

Oh. My. Lord. The one thing I needed to remember, and I couldn't think of it.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I screeched, my voice piercing through the dead silence of the night.

I tried desperately to cling to her voice, the sweet chime as she had so clearly told me what I was to do. But, no matter how hard I thought, or how many times I tried to slap the memory back into me, I couldn't remember which road it was for my life. But, surely it was the left? She did! But what if it was right? There could be a serious possibility that it, in fact, was right...But the percentage was fifty-fifty! But then again, if I was so sure that it was right, then why was I having these doubts?

I groaned, then decided to just wing it. How bad could it be if I accidentally took the wrong one-I mean, I could just turn around again, right?

I sighed and turned left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"My lord-why did it have to be so freezing out here tonight?" I said crossly. Every step I took, I was silently cursing the chilled air. I had already tried everything I could do to keep warm, including breathing on the palms of my hands, keeping friction on my arms by rubbing them...and even _running_ (which, however, I soon gave up, after falling about six times). But of course, all was to no avail, and I was still as freezing if I were at the top point of the world. Honestly, I felt like I was wearing no clothes in a pond of ice-water, and soon my body became numb.

My feet were aching to the point where I thought I would collapse, and the gashes on my arms and legs were stinging because of the murky mud leaking into them. The wind was harshly whipping my hair, which had soon fallen out of its beautiful arrangement once I had gotten through with the tree incident, onto my face and sore shoulders. I was tired, to say the least, and wanted nothing more than to just lay down on the hard ground and sleep until I died. Of course, every time I had a thought such as this I would scold myself, and would push on grudgingly. I had to keep thinking of what lay in waiting-_who_ was there, at the end of the trail.

But Edward seemed so far away-as if I would never be able to reach him, even if I walked for millions of years more. And as I kept trudging on, the hope of reaching him was slowly dying, along with my will to keep going. And to add to that, now I was getting extremely worried-did Alice not say that all would be fine if I turned the right way, after a mile or two? Surely I had been walking for more than five miles since I turned...

My feet were dragging now, as if there were pounds and pounds of iron tied on top of them. They were numb, too, and my vision was getting darker as my eyelids fought to stay open.

"Feet...hurt..." I whimpered to myself, although I knew that no one could hear me.

Where was he? "Please, Edward!" I continued my rant to no one in particular, fighting to keep my feet moving. "Come get me...Save me...I don't think I can keep going for much longer...I need you...I want you...I love you..." I shivered, and this time not from the cold. Just thinking the thought brought a small sliver of joy throughout my dead and weary body, telling me why I was supposed to move on.

But, oh my God, my feet!

Now they were heavier than ever, and took all of my leg strength to move them forward. Not that I was even progressing...I was moving maybe two inches now, per minute. It was almost strange, the amazing weight. It was almost as if I was...

I screamed.

No wonder I was having such a hard time moving-_I was sinking_. The quicksand, which was now up to my knees was cold and grainy, and slowly pulling me in as I walked on. My whole body was numb, so I hadn't been able to feel the earth dragging me in. I was desperately trying to find something-_anything_-to grab onto, to help me pull myself out. _Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God_! It was the only thing running through my mind, the only thought that I was having at the moment.

Which was why, when the long, thick stick reached out to me, I didn't think twice about grabbing it. I didn't bother to look or care about what lay at the end of that stick.

Or rather, as I soon found out, who.

My screaming abruptly stopped as I stared into the cold eyes of Victor VonLeighten, smiling wickedly as if he had just captured the biggest game of the world. His clothes, as opposed to my own, were not torn a bit, and bore no stain in evidence that he had traveled through the woods. His hair was still in perfect condition, swept to the side as always. As he studied my attire, his smirk grew more and more pronounced. "I see that you have gone through a little bit of trouble through these big trees, haven't you, Princess?"

I swallowed, wishing I had just stayed in the sinking earth, letting it drown me.

As he moved closer, I felt an unnatural chill come over me. "For being such a bad girl, I do believe you deserve a punishment. After all, good little princesses, no matter how lovely they may seem, do not run off to meet some strange men that try to seduce every woman they meet." He paused, making sure I knew exactly who he was talking about. When I refused to look at him, he continued. "Yes, yes, my Bella. It may seem that your Edward is so wonderful now, but where is he when you truly need him? Where is your hero now?"

I tried to choke back the water that was threatening to flow.

Victor was glaring at me now, his face inches away from my own. "You will soon learn, Isabella, that fairy tales never come true. No one will ever come to break your spell, or help to rescue you from your castle. You will always be alone, no matter how many lovers you have, no matter how many villagers hold your love. It will only be yourself, living alone and dying alone. You cannot-"

I cut him off, screaming. "Stop it! Stop it! It's not true!" I was sobbing, the tears falling freely now.

"Oh is it not?" His voice was rising angrily, and he was cnow clutching my chin tightly. "Do you really believe that Bella?"

"I do! I do..." I wailed.

"Now, Bella. You will stop your disgusting sobbing and get on my horse, right behind me. You will clutch me close to you, and we will both ride out of this cold forest together, and then retreat to our castle, where both you and I will take a warm salted bath. We will rejoice, for we are now officially to be king and queen together. I will have all the power, and you will sit quietly beside me. Don't you want that, Bella?"

_Don't you want that Bella?_

When I didn't reply, he took that as a tacit agreement between the two of us, that we were both on good terms now, and I was ready to be his wife. Although I was fiercely glaring at him, my dirty face streaked with tears, he payed not attention. He gave a small smile and leaned in to kiss me, closing his eyes peacefully.

I, in turn, spat in his face.

He wiped in off quickly with his sleeve, his face reddening in rage. "Why you stupid girl-" He raised his arm above his head, ready to strike me. I closed my eyes, dreading the fierce impact it was sure to have.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly, and realized that Victor no longer stood in front of me. In fact, I didn't see him at all. It wasn't until I finally turned around that I realized what was happening. And it was then, when I had spun to look behind me, that I experienced the happiest moment of my entire life.

God, this was even better than the time that I met Marie, when we were each eleven years old. Harriet had brought her into the kitchen one day, after her constant begging to let her help with the housework. Marie had looked exactly the same then as she did now, with pretty dark hair and milky skin. She had been in a mock-maid's outfit, complete with the frilly white lining to the apron. She had introduced herself to me with a smile, saying that she hoped we would become the best of friends. It would forever be a moment that I held dear to my heart, the day that I found life couldn't be horrible if you shared it with someone.

I had always thought that to be the most memorable, happiest moment of my life, but this far outshined that.

Victor stood there, looking as if he were about to pee his pants, his arms held behind his back with one strong arm, while the other held a gleaming sword centimeters away from the bare skin of his throat. His face was still red, but not from anger now, for it was fear that made the blood rush to his face. The only sounds I could hear were his whimpering, and the even breathing of the man who held him.

He spoke up. "Now, Victor VonLeighten, I want you to listen to me clearly. You are to leave this country forever, never to ocme back again. Are you following?" When Victor gave a small, hurried nod, he continued. "You are to bring all of your things, and forget that you ever had the chance to be a king in any part of Europe." he paused, letting it sink in once more. "And lastly, you are never, ever, to touch Bella ever again. Don't waste your time apologizing, you disgusting creature, because I, for one, do not want to hear it. Do you understand? Don't say anything. I am seconds away from ripping your throat out with my bare hands, sword or no sword." He was trying to remain calm now, I could see that.

After a few moments, Victor was roughly thrown onto the ground, his face landing inches away from my feet. I couldn't help it-I was grinning. But how often did you get to see the most volatile being in your life being frightened out of his mind?

He didn't meet my gaze. He just stumbled to get up, and ran as fast as he could away, into the darkness of the trees. I waited until he was no longer in sight before I spoke.

"Are you alright? How did you find me? How did you know that I wouldn't take the right path?"

He smiled softly, but kept his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "One question at a time, Bella. I knew you were here because of the frantic crying out. After all, one can only scream so loud in the middle of the night in a quiet forest before another hears, correct?" He wasn't able to see my scowling. "And as for choosing the correct path, I knew you would be confused. Alice saw it, and tried to convince you to remember, but we both knew it wouldn't happen. And just think, if you actually had, how do you know Victor wouldn't have ever left you alone?" He was trying to make light of the situation, I could see that.

"True...But you never did tell me," I said softly. "Are you alright?"

After a few moments, Edward opened his eyes, revealing the brilliant topaz that I loved-though now they seemed a bit tinged with darkness. He sighed, but finally answered. "I'm not sure Bella. Do you know how anxious I was, waiting for you? How horrible I felt that it was not I, but Alice, who had to come to you in the beginning? I was weak and miserable without you, I found, and when I saw you with that bastard about to strike you, I lost it." He sighed frustratedly, and I had nothing to say.

After seeing that I was speechless, he continued. "But do you know how much danger you could have been in, Bella? If I hadn't come, or even if _he_," He spoke, or rather did not speak, Victor's name viciously. "Didn't come, do you know that you could have been killed? You could have been beaten or swallowed by the quicksand in an instance. How would I live with myself? I couldn't Bella, ever-I love you too much for me to bear it!"

I froze, unable to hear what I had just thought I heard. Could it be true? Without thinking, I sprinted to the spot where he was standing, no longer caring about my screaming legs, and threw myself at him. My legs were wrapped around his waist, and my arms linked together in back of his neck. Although his eyes went dark for a moment, he quickly regained his composure and frowned.

I, taking none of this, brought my head close to his and kissed him fiercely, pushing my lips against his with all of my strength. Although passionate, I was careful not to go too far (though at this moment he didn't seem as if he minded). Too soon his lips were tugged into a small grin, and he pulled back, staring at me with a fire in his brilliant eyes. "Now," he said quietly, in his muted velvet voice. "What brought that on?"

I smiled back and leaned against his chest. "It was the first time you said you loved me..."

Looking up at him, I saw that breathtaking crooked smile I loved plastered on his face. "Was it?" He asked. "I could have sworn I had said it, take that I was thinking it about a hundred thousand times a day."

"Say it again, please."

"I love you, Bella Swan, now will you please go to sleep? You look as if your at war with your own eyelids."

I laughed and sighed dreamily, thinking that I was the luckiest girl in the world right now. How was it that one person could have the happiest ending ever to play out? To have something greater than any fairy tale could ever make up? It almost seemed impossible, how such a perfect end could come from such a dreadful beginning. This was _so_ much better than Cinderella, anyway...

And then, with that last thought, I was lazily pulled into the deep world of slumber.

* * *

**GAHHH OH MY GOSH! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER FOLKS! **

**I truly, truly, with all my heart, truly wish you have enjoyed the story! Remember, the epilogue is coming next, so don't just quit on me here! And I've had a few people PM me, saying that they would love a sequal, but...I'm not too sure yet.**

**Belle**


	26. Epilogue

**Author's Note:**Oh gosh, you guys! It's the last chapter (Well, if you want to get technical with me, yes, it's not a chapter-it's an epilogue, full of fluff and pointless going-ons)! I'd really like to thank all of you LOVELY, FANTASTICAL, GORGEOUS reviewers-you made me keep going through and through. I really, truly loved reading your constructive criticism and compliments, so thanks. And thanks to those who read it, also, even though you didn't review! It's okay, I'm not mad-a little annoyed, but...

No, just kidding!

Anyways, here's your epilogue, and excuse the sappy ending:-)

* * *

"Kiss her!" Someone from the audience called, causing everyone to brake out in a roar of laughter.

I could see, out of the corner of my eye, my mother gasping at such a rude outburst. I giggled at the face she was making; it was almost as if she was tasting something sour.

My father was sitting next to her, smiling proudly at his "little girl". When he saw me look toward him, he nodded approvingly, as if he was telling me that this all was right. My heart soared at the gesture, knowing that everything was still fine, even if I had thought that I had messed everything up. I had been so worried that he would think lowly of me, that I had chosen my path wrong. I had, after all, escaped my own wedding to marry another man. But now, to see this, all traces of that particular doubt had washed away. His expression was so calm, so accepting, that he made me feel it too.

Marie, on the other hand, was practically bouncing in her seat from all the joy that was _sure_ to be swelling in her. Tears continuously leaked from her warm brown eyes, onto the satin red dress I had let her use for the Maid of Honor. She wouldn't, undoubtedly, be using it again-all of that salt and tears were sure to change the value of it. But I didn't mind if it got ruined. I planned to give it to her after tonight, along with all of my other gowns from the castle. I wouldn't need them, as I wouldn't be returning to the place that I had called home for those first seventeen years of my life.

I blushed from the outburst of the man, looking down at my feet. This time, the burning sensation of my constant blushing reached all the way down to my white slippered toes, warming my entire body, embarrassingly in front of the biggest crowd I had ever seen, thanks to my mother. She said it was good for me, to get used to being in front of everyone, when I would use the skill when I would one day become queen.

My mother had been accepting, too, but after a while. I think she was persuaded fully, though, when she was able to have the chance of _meeting_ the person I had chosen to leave everything for. He had that way about him, of being able to have everyone see his way. He could win everyone over-something I had witnessed first-hand.

Victor Von Leighten left two nights ago, the morning after our almost-marriage. He didn't try to visit me, or say goodbye. I still think he was absolutely terrified of my new prince, after what had happened in the woods that night. And although I knew he wouldn't fully give up on getting what he most desired, I knew that he would be waiting a bit longer to try.

And as for the mysterious Alice Cullen that night, who helped make everything perfect for me? Who saved me from a life that I had never wanted? I hadn't seen her that night, and whenever I had asked Edward about it, he just smiled and said I would meet her soon enough.

I was suddenly taken out of my deep thoughts by a cold hand reached under my chin, lifting it up so I was staring at the one person who mattered most of all. And with that small gesture, everything was perfect. Like a dream that I wanted to live in forever.

A fairytale.

Because now I realized that I had all along. I had my fairy godmother, looking after me every step of the way, and comforting and guiding me as I battled with my story. I had my evil spell cast upon me, one I couldn't change, and that one villain who tried to ruin me. I had my adventures, through an dark forest and a quite magical castle. There was a whole fantasy world opened up to me, and it took everything to make me realize it.

And, after all of the things I now had, the most important was that I had my prince.

Edward looked down at me and smiled-that beautiful, breathtaking crooked smile that melted me to the very core of my heart. And in response to the outburst, he slowly bent his head down to mine, his cool, sweet breath whirling my senses into a frenzy. And, as I waited for the ecstasy that would surely come with his cold, hard lips, I felt a gold band slip silently up my fourth finger, unnoticed...except by me.

I swore by the cool droplets of crystalized dew that had collected on the garden's roses when the light had first shone this morning; by the beautiful, rare sunlight that had streaked through the glimmering stained glass windows of the castle earlier in the day; by magnificent stars illuminating the darkness of the cold, black night.

And under the shelter of my unbelievable fantasy, I swore all of this by moonlight.


	27. Check it Out

**GAHHHHHH! **

Okay, guys! The moment you've all been waiting for...

By Starlight has officially been posted!!

Now, don't be too disappointed: I've only written the preface. And the reason why is explained in the story (I don't feel like saying it again).

But the preface is, if I do say so myself, extremely angsty, so don't murder me. I hope you enjoy it, because, unlike in By Moonlight, I know exactly where I want to go with this story!

So, get your butts over there and read! **AND REVIEW!**

**lOvE YoU aLl,**

LaBellaBella

- - -- - - -- - - - - -- -

**And don't forget to check out my other story, War! It's another AU, set in the time of WWII! Enjoy!**


End file.
